One Tail
by Leind
Summary: crossover de one piece y fairy tail... ¡La maldición de la niebla rosa! capitulo ocho... :P
1. Chapter 1

A por cierto esto es antes del time skip de los dos animes

Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi son priedad de Eiichiro Oda y a Hiro Mashima.

Soy nuevo en esto soy un hombre de pocas palabras y muchas letras asi que empecemos con la historia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1:<p>

Un día como cualquiera en el barco de lo Mugiwaras…

-¡Oye, Sanji comida!~-decía un chico con sombrero de paja llamado Monkey D. Luffy

-¡Cállate Luffy si no quieres que te saque de la cocina!-Gritaba el cocinero de ceja extraña llamado Sanji.

Luffy empezó a hacer pucheros y dijo-Pero es que tengo hambre~~-

el cocinero dijo-Suficiente Luffy si no te callas no te doy nada.

-Awww… la tendré que robar shishishi- Riéndose del comentario del cocinero.

-¡Nadie roba en mi cocina!-Se oía mientras un muchacho con sombrero de paja salía volando hacia la cubierta del barco.

-Buen día Luffy-Le decía una mujer con sombrero estilo vaquero llamada Nico Robin.

-¡Genial Luffy sabes volar!~-Dijo un pequeño reno saliendo detrás de una puerta.

-Sanji es malo por su culpa moriré de hambre-Decía un muy hambriento capitán.

-Porque no vas a jugar con Chopper y Ussop mientras Sanji termina- Le respondía la del sombrero vaquero.

-Tienes razón Robin, ¡vamos chopper el primero se come la comida del perdedor!- decía un muy animado capitán

-Espérame Luffy- Le gritaba el renito mientras lo alcanzaba.

Sanji termino de preparar la cena y llamo a todos -Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~ les prepare la más deliciosa y amorosa comida que puedan probar

-pero para su sorpresa los primeros en entrar fueron el capitán acompañado de un pequeño renito y un narigon-yuhu por fin esta la comida me dejaste semanas esperando Sanji-decía el capitán muy contento-

-¡No es cierto acababas de comer los trozos de carne que robaste cuando saliste volando!-Le respondía un poco perturbado el cocinero

-shishishi tranquilo Sanji y vamos a comer- decía el capitán intentando agarrar algo de lo que estaba servido

-¡no!, debes esperar a que mis princesas lleguen no puedes empezar a comer sin que ellas estén aquí-Le reprochaba el cocinero

Entonces el mejor espadachín de todos los tiempos con su catana mágica hizo aparecer unos grandes trozos de carne y el cocinero sin talento se desmorono pues no podía hacer nada en su contra… ZORO deja mi historia en paz por cierto sales en esta escena…- ya era tiempo- ejem

-Yo estoy con el capitán deberían apurarse a llegar es la ley del mas fuerte- le decía el espadachín al cocinero-

Con que la ley del mas fuerte, eh- al oír esto le dio un escalofrió en la espalda al espadachín esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, claro era la navegante-

-Así como lo oyes mujer- le respondía el espadachín desafiante-

-si tan fuerte eres por que no consigues comida sin la ayuda de Sanji ¿eh?- le reprochaba la chica

-¡Por que el es mi esclavo!- le respondía el espadachín a lo que el cocinero le dio una patada

-En ese momento afuera de la habitación se escucho el grito del mitad cyborg- Hey, hay un súper problema aquí afuera navegante, capitán-

-En lo que cuando voltearon a ver al capitán ya se avía engullido todo lo que había preparado Sanji por que no le prestaron atención y con su discusión se distrajeron, en lo que capitan aprovecho la oportunidad

Al salir Nami se percato del supuesto súper problema- y ¿esta niebla de color rosa? De donde salió…- se preguntaba la navegante

-¿y el capitán?- preguntaba el cyborg

-En la cocina-respondía la navegante señalando a el "capitán" tirado con chichones en la cabeza

-bueno mas importante ¿que hacemos Nami?- le preguntaba el cyborg

-pues lo mejor será no adentrarnos podríamos chocar con algo y hundir el barco- le decía la navegante

-es una súper idea- decía el cyborg mientras viraba en otra dirección

-pero al parecer a la niebla no le gusto la idea y parecía seguir la dirección del barco a lo que alarmo a la tripulación

-Nami-san que será este fenómeno…-Preguntaba la del sombrero vaquero

-No tengo idea pero lo mejor será alejarnos la niebla parece tener mente propia y nos esta siguiendo- decía la navegante algo consternada por sus propias palabras

-Es como una historia de fantasmas- les comentaba el músico de la tripulación

- n-no digas e-esas c-cosas Brook- le respondía el francotirador de la tripulación

-se parece a una historia que escuche hace tiempo de una niebla que escondia un temible monstruo que comia la carne de los seres vivos y los dejaba en los huesos yohohohohoho-le decia el músico a el narigon mientras le mostraba su huesudo pecho

-AHHHHH-gritaban el narigon y el renito, escuchando la historia del músico

-Dejen de jugar- los regañaba la navegante- mejor Fraky y Ussop estén atentos de que la niebla no oculte algo

-a lo que el ciborg y el narigon asentaron y tomaron posiciones- ussop ve a cargar con cola el cañon por si cualquier cosa- decia el cyborg

-correcto- se oyo del narigon para después salir corriendo

-pero todo fue demasiado tarde pues la niebla cubrió el barco por completo y dejando sin visión a sus tripulantes

-rayos no puedo ver nada- decia la navegante

-cierto es muy espesa- le contestaba la arqueóloga

-oi ¿que es esto?- se escuchaba la voz del capitan que por fin se avia repuesto de los golpes

-no tenemos idea Luffy- le decia la navegante

-es una maldición- decia el esqueleto de manera algo tenebrosa

-q-q-q-ue d-dices b-brook- decia tembloroso un renito

-mira me arrancaron la piel es la maldición de la niebla rosa- gritaba el esqueleto por todos lados

-Ahhhhhhh- gritaba con mucho pánico el renito siendo perseguido por el esqueleto

-pero yo no tengo piel- decia ahora el esqueleto sacando una taza de te y bebiendo con mucha tranquilidad viendo hacia la nada

-ahhh ahhh ahhh- se oia al renito recargado que estaba exausto de estar siendo correteado por el esqueleto

-oye chopper esto parece algodón de azúcar- le decia el capitan a su doctor

-cierto Luffy, y se ve delicioso- decia el renito mientras empezaba a babear

-mejor hay que estar alerta por si ven algo que tal si chocamos con algo estén alertas-le decia la navegante a la tripulación

-yosh- respondia el capitan en señal de afirmación

El barco seguía avanzando hasta que la brisa dejo de soplar y la niebla se disipo dejando ver no muy lejos de ahí una playa

-¡Tierra a la vista!- gritaba muy animado el cyborg- siempre quize decir eso jajajaja

-woooow- decia el capitan- una playa vamos vamos quiero jugar en la playa- decia muy entusiasmado el capitan

-bueno atraquemos el barco y bajemos- decia la navegante

-Pero no muy lejos de ahí… se encontraban unos chicos disfrutando de la playa hasta que

-Mira Natsu…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto o nos les gusto :)<strong>

**Lo que sea porfavor! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mundo aquí les traigo el muy esperado capitulo dos y el que dijo "huy si" pues por algo lo estas leyendo juar juar a no verdad lo siento jeje como iba diciendo a lo que venimos todos por cierto los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen si fuera asi sabría dibujar… pff, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Hiro Mashima no mios

* * *

><p>Continuando con el capitulo anterior…<p>

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a los magos, y los animales raros.

-Pero no muy lejos de ahí… se encontraban unos chicos disfrutando de la playa hasta que

-Mira Natsu un barco y es ¡enorme!- gritaba un gatito azul con alas… si alas y que

-Wooow que genial digámosle a los demás- decia el chico que llevaba la bufanda

-aye- le contesto el gatito- mira natsu tiene un gato enorme en frente a de ser un barco exeed- decia muy entusiasmado el gatito

-no creo happy aparte parece mas un sol muy alegre- reia el chico mientras se dirigía a dirección donde se encontraban sus amigos

-hey chicos un barco enorme con un sol en frente esta acercándose a la playa y tiene una bandera muy genial de un esqueleto con calaveras cruzadas y un sombrero de paja- decia el chico con bufanda muy emocionado de su allasgo

-pero que dices natsu esa es una bandera pirata y en esta época casi no hay piratas- le contestaba una chica rubia

-yo lo vi antes que tu natsu- le decia el gatito azul

-entonces es cierto deven de venir a perturbar la paz de esta playa – decia una chica peliroja con una espada en la mano- no se los permitiré- decia con unos ojos llenos de ira

-una pelea eh me parece bien- decia un chico de cabello negro sin nada de ropa

-¡Gray-san tu ropa!- gritaba una niña pequeña que estaba con ellos

-Demonios- maldecia el muchacho tapándose con una hoja (de donde salio la hoja enorme se preguntan pues fácil usted lector la imagino)

-Dime donde esta ese barco natsu- le ordenaba la peliroja

- por aquí vengan se ve genial y esta enorme ah de tener cientos de tripulantes-decia emocionado el de la bufanda

-llegando a la playa los tripulantes se disponían a bajar no sin antes…

-yuhu- gritaba de alegría el capitan saltando a la playa interrumpiendo lo que estaba escribiendo… no se puede esperar… que poco profesional… pero bueno solo por que me cae bien oda-sensei

-en eso el capitan ve acercarse a unos chicos de los que destacaban uno con una bufanda, una chica rubia, una chica peliroja, una niña con el pelo azul, dos gatitos uno blanco y otro azul y un pervertido sin ropa- yosh mira nami nos vienen a recibir- gritaba el capitan muy animado

-nami al ver a la chica peliroja con una espada en la mano y una cara con dos ojos rojos del mismo color que su pelo atino a decir- ¡corre por tu vida Luffy!

-Luffy que no entendio bien el mensaje corrió pero hacia donde estaban ellos gritando- Hola soy Luffy y tengo hambre

-erza que no tiene mucha paciencia con los que quebrantan la ley rápidamente tiro a el capitan y tenia un pie sobre su cuello- que quieres de aquí maldito pirata

- gholo ghiero ghue ghme ghuelghtes- decia el capitan pero no se le entendia pues tenia el pie de la chica en su cuello

-¿que?- pregunto la chica pero al sentir la presencia de un ataque ella salto hacia tras soltando al pirata

-rayos lo esquivo- decia el espadachín mientras guardaba su katana

-quien eres tu- le cuestionaba la peliroja

-que te importa- le decia el espadachín de manera desafiante mientras ponía posición de batalla

-espera zoro- le decia su capitan- no quiero pelear quiero ver el lugar y me quiero divertir shishishishi

-esta bien- decia el espadachín mientras se disponía a regresar al barco- tienes suerte mujer- le decia a la peliroja

-¿pero que? ¿Quien les dijo que hibamos a negociar?- les reprochaba la peliroja

- shishishishi que mal humor te vaz a hacer vieja rápido- le decia el capitan muy contento sin medir sus palabras

- jajajajaja tiene razón erza tranquila no han hecho nada- le decia el de la bufanda

-callate natsu no la hagas enojar- decia el pervertido-

-¿Qué?-decia erza mientra tenia a Luffy y a natsu del cuello

-yo me retiro- decia zoro al ver que es mejor estar lejos

-es por el otro lado- le indicaba la rubia- alla esta tu barco

-rayos es que yo quería emmm ah…-balbuceaba el espadachín- adiós-grito para correr

-que es por alla- gritaban todos al unisono

-callense ya- se defendia el espadachín

-a done crees que vaz ladron- gritaba erza mientras perseguia a zoro

-a donde se me de la gana mujer- es lo único que se le ocurrio

-¿Y como te llamas?- preguntaba el capitan al de la bufanda mientras erza perseguia a zoro

-natsu y ¿tu?- le preguntaba el dragon slayer

-mi nombre es Monkey d. Luffy y pronto sere el rey de los piratas- gritaba el chico

-wooow no sabia que podias ser eso- le comentaba el de la bufanda

-shi shi shi claro que si cuando encuentre el one piece y atrevieze la gran línea me convertiré en el rey de los piratas- decia muy divertido el capitan

-jajajaja no se que dices pero eres muy divertido- le decia como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás- mira te los presentare ella la que te ataco se llama erza- le empezó a decir al oído-no la agas enojar da mucho miedo

-shi shi shi como nami- le respondia el capitan- nunca intentes tomar una de sus mandarinas por que se enoja mucho creeme- le comentaba el capitan

-¿mandarinas? -Pensaba gray- pero claro que se enoja- decia el chico sin entender las palabras del capitan

-¿eh? ¿la conoces?- le decia Luffy- entonces les llamare- decia mientras se volteaba el capitan- oi chicos vengan quieren conocerlos

Mientras los de la tripulación bajaban el cocinero se percato de las dos nuevas chicas y de inmediato fue a "saludar"

-oi que bellezas- decia el cocinero mientras se acercaba a erza- mucho gusto en conocerla- frenaba a erza tomándola de la mano dejando asi de corretear a zoro

-bien te lo dejo a ti esclavo- decia el espadachín mientras se acercaba al capitan con los demás

-puede ser que una belleza como usted-intentaba decir pero erza lo saco volando entes de acabar la frase- es un golpe de amor- gritaba Sanji mientras volaba con corazoncitos en los ojos

-bien los presentare- decia Luffy- de izquierda a derecha son zoro, nami, robin, chopper, usopp, franky, brook y yo soy Luffy a si el chico que puede volar es sanji

-hola- decían al unisono todos menos zoro

-bien nos toca a nosotros igual de izquierda a derecha ellos son- decia el de la bufanda- gray, lucy, happy, Wendy, charle, y la chica que perseguia a el espadachín se llama erza asi y yo soy natsu

-señorita que placer es conocerla- decia el cocinero mientras se acercaba a lucy

-¡de donde saliste!- gritaba lucy

-de un cuento de hadas soy tu príncipe- decia Sanji con corazones en los ojos

-pero que dices- decia lucy pensando a que le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien

-Ahhh- gritaba el gatito

-que te pasa happy- le preguntaba natsu

-mira es un mapache y un esqueleto que camina y habla- gritaba el gatito percatendose de los dos

-es cierto- gritaba natsu- ahhhhhh

-No soy un mapache soy un reno aparte tu también hablas-decia chopper

-si y tengo alitas- decia el gato sacando sus alas

-oooo es una maldición es la maldición de la niebla rosa-gritaba el esqueleto

-todavia sigues con eso brook- preguntaba usopp

-es una maldición- seguía gritando el esqueleto

-no confio en ellos- decia el pervertido para si mismo cuando se percato de que lo andaban viendo- que me vez- le pregunto al gorila

- me gusta tu estilo hermano es super, toma es un regalo- le decia franky a el chico mientras le daba una tanga

-que pero que rayos me crees un pervertido- le preguntaba el chico

-pues no tienes ropa-le respondia el cyborg

-a maldición- gritaba grey mientras tomaba la tanga que le ofrecieron

-sabia que te gustaría- decia el cyborg viendo a gray con la tanga- ahora te enseñare a tener estilo sigue mis pasos hermano-decia el cyborg mientras empezaba a bailar y ponía una grabadora en el suelo

-que, espera-decia gray

-left rigth left rigth left rigth awwwww~ one two one two one two awwww~

Por otro lado

-y entonces tu eres un renito- decia la niña mientras se acercaba a chopper

-si y aparte soy doctor- decia el reno

-ooo eres genial- respondia la niña

- no creas que eso me hace sentir bien, idiota- decia el renito haciendo un baile un poco raro °-°

-como te atrevez a decirle idiota a Wendy- decia la gatita blanca

-eh ¿tu también hablas?- preguntaba el reno

-claro que si y no digo grocerias- presumia la aguafiesta ejem la gatita

-aparte nosotros somos mejores por que tenemos alas y no solo hablamos- decia happy al reno

-asi pues yo me hago grande cuando quiero- decia chopper cambiando asu forma humana

-woow como Lily- decia happy- por que yo no puedo hacer eso- decia happy con un aura negra a su alrededor

-y también mira- decia transformándose ahora a su forma de reno

-este mundo es muy cruel- decia happy mientras salía volando en otra dirección

-oye que llevas en esa alforja-preguntaba nami a lucy al percartarse de que algo brillaba en su interior

-eh son mis llaves mira- decia lucy mientras le enseñaba las llaves de sus espiritus estelares

-ooo y ¿son de oro?- preguntaba la gata ladrona con signos de berrys en los ojos

-siii y de un valor incalculable solo hay doce como estas y ya tengo 8- le decia lucy de manera inocentey muy orgullosa sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de nami

-o es interesante y esas llaves que abren- preguntaba nami con mas interés aun

-pues yo soy una maga de espiritus estelares y estas llaves me permiten abrir una puerta del zoodiaco y puedo convocar un espíritu-explicaba lucy como si nada

-woow eres una maga- decia Luffy con mucha emoción- haz un truco- gritaban el capitan el narigon y el renito muy emocionados

-claro-decia lucy un poco sonrojada pues nadie le pedia eso nunca

-¡Ábrete, puerta del canino menor, Nicolas!- decia lucy mientras salía una luz y se combocaba a una pequeña criatura temblorosa con aspecto de muñeco de nieve

-pum puum-decia la pequeña criatura temblorosa

-wooow convoco comida-decia el hambriento capitan babeando

-no, no se come-decia lucy abrazando a plue

- no te preocupes estabas nerviosa verdad, vuélvelo a intentar- decia el narigon mientras veía a la pequeña criatura

-de que hablas no salio mal asi es, estas iriendo sus sentimientos-le reprochaba lucy mientras cargaba a plue

-pum puuum-decia plue

-eres un insencible, dijo el-traducia el reno

-le entiendes- preguntaba lucy

-si yo puedo hablar el idioma animal y le entiendo a todos los animales- le comentaba el renito

- y tu happy por que no puedes traducir lo que dice plue-le reprochava lucy

-nya~- decia happy haciendoce tonto

-no dijo nada- decia chopper

-me descubrió- decia happy- eres muy cruel mapache parlante- decia happy mientras volaba con mucho dramatismo

- no espera no quize hacer eso y no soy mapache soy un reno- decia el mapache-reno-humano mientras corria tras el gato volador

-Puum puum-le decia plue a luffy

-o asi que eres un perro- decia Luffy incado con plue

-tu también le entiendes- preguntaba lucy

-no pero tiene cuatro patas una cola y dice pum puum-le respondia el capitan

-Eso no tiene sentido- decían lucy y nami al mismo tiempo

-creo que nos llevaremos bien señorita llaves de oro- decia nami mientras se hacercaba a lucy

- si mientras no entren sin permiso a mi casa- le respondia lucy

-eh de que hablas, que estas insinuando que somos piratas y solo sabemos robar- le decia nami un poco preocupada_-creo que nos descubrio-_pensaba la gata ladrona

-o no lo siento son solo cosas mias- se disculpaba lucy con nami al ver que se altero

-fiuu-suspiraba nami al ver que seguía igual

-Oi tengo hambre- decia el capitan mientras su estomago gruñía con fuerza

-grrrrr-se oia del estomago del dragon slayer-yo también vallamos a comer al gremio

-¿gremio?-preguntaba el capitan-

-si un gremio de magos, fairy tail, vamos-le decia el de la bufanda

-yosh me parece bien podremos ver trucos de magia-les decia animado el capitán

-espera Luffy-le llamaba la navegantey- el sunny, no lo podemos dejar asi nadamas y ya se esta haciendo tarde si quieres los acompañamos mañana- le regañaba la chica por sus actos impulsivos

-ooo esta bien… Sanji comida-gritaba muy animado el capitán

-pero si te acabas de acabar toda la comida-le regañaba el cocinero

-es que fueron muchas emociones shishishi-reia el capitán mientras rugia su estomago

-esta bien les preparare algo y por que no nos acompañan-les ofrecia el cocinero a sus nuevas amistades

-yosh esta decidido hoy se van a quedar-decia el capitán tomando la decisión por los demás

-no se no me inspiran mucha confianza-decia la peliroja

-no se preocupe señorita yo la protegere de cualquier estúpido de pelo verde que se le acerque-decia el cocinero a lo que el espadachín solo gruño-ademas le puedo preparar lo que mas le guste como este dulce paselillo de fresas

-erza al escuchar esto ultimo accedió- esta bien comeremos con ellos

-encontro su punto debil- gritaba Natsu

-es la especialidad de Sanji-decía usopp presumiendo- todos tenemos habilidades especiales y únicas por ejemplo yo soy un héroe de la justicia que a combatido cientos de monstros y como premio siempre me ofrecen la mano de las hijas de los reyes pero no puedo aceptar por que lo que en realidad mi corazón está en la aventura-mentia el narigon

-woooow eres genial-decian Natsu happy Luffy y chopper al mismo tiempo

-si lo se- les contestaba el narigon- pero ahora no les puedo contar mis grandes aventuras por que hize una promesa con un rey y no puedo romperla-volvia a mentir

-y también tiene honor- decia erza con lagrimas en los ojos- eres todo un guerrero deveriamos combatir juntos en alguna misión-decia la peliroja

-e-este n-no creo lo que pasa es que soy un héroe solitario- mentia hábilmente el narigon

-o ya veo y comprendo pero sabes que tienes mi espada a tu servicio cuando la necesites- decia la peliroja haciendo una reverencia

-l-lo tendre en cuenta- decia el narigon un poco intimdado

-pues bien vamos a comer-decia la rubia al grupo

-es cierto yo no eh comido nada por que mi capitan tomo mi comida-reprochaba nami

-se ggggggustan- decía happy moviendo la lengua

-bueno vámonos ya-decia nami con un gatito en el suelo y con chichones en la cabeza

-happy- gritaba el de la bufanda mientras lo cargaba-di algo happy

-natsu veo el cielo gatuno y hay muchos peces- decia el gatito con un toque de dramatismo

-noooo que le hiciste- decia Natsu señalando a nami

-mira happy pescado-decia la rubia mintiéndole al gatito

-donde donde-gritaba el exceed- ou me descubrieron otra vez- decia el gato muy alarmado

-ah estas bien entonces vámonos- decia el de la bufanda corriendo en dirección a el barco

-yosh-decia Luffy corriendo con Natsu y happy

-al llegar al barco Natsu solo se quedo en la cubierta con cara de que quería volver el estomago

-como es que no te acordaste que no te puedes subir a los transporte- le pregunaba lucy

-que tiene- decía chopper mientras lo veía de cerca

-su sentido del equilibrio se ve afectado por los transportes y le da vértigo- le respondia la niña

-ahh es eso-respondia el renito-creo que puedo ayudar-decia el renito mientras corria a la enfermería

-¿eh?-se preguntaban los magos

-el es muy buen doctor no se preocupen-decia la del sombrero vaquero-sabe lo que hace-les seguía diciendo

-tambien es doctor- lloraba happy- Natsu ellos me dan mala espina el mapache hace muchas cosas-decia mientras sacaba sus alas y se disponía de alejarse

-wooow son unas alas con un gato pegados-decia Luffy al percartarse del gato

-ni si quiera me había visto- decía llorando aún más el gato

-sugoooi- decía el capitán mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar al gato

-ahhhhh se estiro se estiro y me atrapo- lloraba todavía más happy- Natsu Natsu vámonos de aquí todos son muy raros

-son muy geniales alas únanse a mi tripulación- decía el despistado capitán

-es enserio-decía happy un poco más calmado

-siiii- decía el capitán muy animado

-Natsu me quieren secuestrar- volaba happy por todos lados

-espera te voy a atrapar, ussop ayúdame-ordenaba el capitán

-v-voy Luffy espera- decía el narigón corriendo detrás del gato y el capitán

-aquí están-decía el renito llegando a cubierta-por fin las encontré son unas pastillas que le quitan el vértigo tal vez con esto se sienta mejor-decía mientras la metía en la boca del dragon slayer

-woooow- decía el de la bufanda-esto es genial es como la magia de Wendy- gritaba el chico emocionado

-bien vallamos a altamar- nadie nos detendrá también voy a ser un pirata-decía muy animado el dragon slayer

-yosh me parece bien-decia el capitán escuchando a Natsu- serás nuestro nakama pero antes-decía el capitán agarrando su estómago- comamos… Sanji comida

-lo que ocasionó que todos se cayeran hacia atrás

-hey buena idea-le secundaba Natsu-a lo que los dos como amigos de toda la vida se tratase, se dirigían asía la cocina

-y después de una noche de fiesta comida y peleas llego el señor sol todos saluden al señor sol a si, la historia

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, quiero mejorar en serio quiero mejorar quiero se el rey de los escritores.<strong>

**A si LadyDaliana muchas gracias por tu comentario se aprecia y espero que te guste este capitulo mmm capitulo me gusta la palabra ca-pi-tu-lo**

**A partir de hoy voy a subir un capitulo cada fin de semana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son mios son de Hiro Mashima y Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Los monstruos del bigote<p>

Era de día, una mañana hermosa con un señor sol que alegraba a todo ser vivo que habitaba en ese lugar… o eso parecía hasta que…

-awwww- bostezaba el dragon slayer al ser el primero en despertar(bueno eso creía el)-jujuju-reia al percatarse de que un despistado capitán pirata dormía a su lado con un moco inflándose a lo que se acercó-le dibujare unos bigotes-pensaba de forma bromista el chico

-natsuuuuuu-gritaba happy mientras entraba despertando a Luffy, ussop, zoro y a Sanji-natsu, las chicas son muy agresivas-lloraba el gato mientras volaba en la habitación de los chicos

-eh happy, ¿les hiciste una broma sin mi?-preguntaba el dragon slayer un poco descepcionado

-no Natsu yo solo les dibuje unos bigotes a las chicas por que son muy flojas y no despertaban para darme de desayunar-le respondió el pequeño gatito azul

-ooo ya veo solo es eso verdad-decía el dragon slayer con toda la calma del mundo

-un momento dijiste a todas las chicas-decia muy enojado un chico rubio con una ceja en espiral

-si, bueno, no me dio tiempo la chica del sombrero ella estaba leyendo un libro afuera de la habitación, pero a las demás si-decia el gato

-maldito, ¡mis princesas!- gritaba el cocinero-¡no se preocupen yo se los borrare!-gritaba el cocinero mientras salía corriendo hacia donde las chicas

-o bueno, ya esta arreglado-decia despreocupado el capitán- ¡ahora a comer!-gritaba con muchas energías

-¡corran!-decia un esqueleto con afro entrando a la habitación-algo ocurrió y vienen unos demonios buscando un gato ¡es la maldición de la niebla rosa! yohohohohoho-decia el esqueleto mientras corria fuera de la habitación

-¿eh?-se preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo sin comprender bien las palabras de brook

-pom pom pom-se escuchaba desde el pasillo del barco el ruido de pisadas mientras los muchachos asustados se abrazaban del miedo

-¿q-que es eso Luffy?-preguntaba un asustado ussop

-¡es el demonio que nos va a arrancar la piel es la maldición de la niebla rosa!-gritaba asustado Luffy

-¡noooo, soy muy joven para morir!-gritaba happy dando vueltas-el mundo perderá su belleza-gritaba alarmado el gato

-tranquilos chicos vamos a luchar no hay nada que los piratas no podamos hacer-gritaba emocionado Natsu

-¡cierto!-decia Luffy mientras se acomodaba el sombrero

Pooom pooom- se oian mas y mas cerca las pisadas cuando-plock-se abrio la puerta dejando ver a nami, erza, lucy, charle y wendy con unos bigotes y lentes dibujados con plumones

-jajajajajajaja- los chicos empezaron a reir cuando las vieron

-cállense-dijo una chica peliroja con unos lentes dibujados y un bigote al estilo charles Chaplin dejando ver su lado demoniaco

-aye- decían Luffy, Natsu y Ussop al mismo tiempo

-¿fueron al mismo salón de belleza todas?- preguntaba un chico de pelo verde con tres katanas

Poco después de este comentario las chicas tomaron a Zoro como prisionero

-denos al gato- decían las chicas con un Zoro amarrado lleno de lápiz labial y con cejas postizas medias de bailarina y con una peluca nada masculina-¡ahora!-les ordenaban las chicas

-n-no happy es nuestro amigo no podemos sacrificarlo- decía el dragon slayer a lo que el capitán solo tomo su hombro y negó con la cabeza

-hay batallas que no podemos ganar Natsu- decía Luffy con el sombrero tapándole los ojos

-no, me niego, happy es mi amigo-decía otra vez el dragon slayer

-a lo que el capitán empezó a llorar-esta bien, te apoyo amigo, esa es una verdadera amistad, ven sígueme-a lo que el capitán arrojo a ussop hacia las chicas y salió corriendo con Natsu y happy

-¡nooo Luffy!-gritaba ussop siendo devorado por las chicas… no momento siendo maquillado… ¡eso es peor!

-él es muy valiente-decían los tres llorando por su camarada caído en batalla

-Es el gran capitán ussop-comentaban happy y natsu

-¡atrápenlos!-gritaban las chicas persiguiéndolos y arrastrando a ussop y a zoro

-ven Natsu por aquí no nos encontraran-decia Luffy entrando en un cuarto secreto en el sunny

-Sepárense, Lucy y Nami vallan abajo, Wendy y yo iremos a la cocina siendo Luffy y Natsu seguro están ahí, tu charle ve a buscarlos desde el aire si alguien ve algo avise a las demás-decia Erza con tono autoritario mientras una Robin sentada veía todo muy divertida al lado de un espadachín trasvesti y un Ussop

-le quedo muy bien su nuevo look, Zoro-le decía robin muy divertida

-son celos, ¡¿no te llevaron al mismo salón verdad?-decía zoro desafiante

-jajaja que divertida es zori-le decía robin cambiándole el nombre-veo que también su sentido del humor mejoro-decía la del sombrero

-¡cállate mujer!-decía el espadachín

-mientras tanto en la parte de abajo del sunny- vamos, nami, deben estar cerca lo que me preocupa es que Natsu tiene muy buen sentido del olfato va a ser difícil encontrarlo-decía una chica rubia con un bigote y barba de candado y unas cejas muy pobladas dibujadas

-no te preocupes tenemos la ventaja-decía una chica con el pelo naranja con una ceja unida, un bigote muy espeso y una barba tipo piocha sacando un trozo de carne

-snif snif-olía Luffy el trozo de carne-comidaaaaa~-decía el capitán muy hambriento mientras caminaba como zombi hacia donde estaba la chica

-nooo, lufy no te dejes atrapar-decían Natsu y happy mientras lo tomaban de la cintura con la intención de frenar su avance

-no chicos me sacrificare por ustedes, huyan- decía el valiente (hambriento) capitán mientras hacia una pose muy cool

-que noble-decían Natsu y happy al ver a el capitán decir estas palabras

-viste lucy, te dije que los encontraríamos-decía nami la demonio de los bigotes atrás de los chicos

-un escalofrío recorría la espalda de los chicos que por estar haciendo ruido los encontraron-nooo, nos encontraron-gritaban desesperados

-happy, ¡huye!-decia Natsu a su amigo-nosotros las detendremos-le afirmaba el dragon slayer mientras veía al capitán-¿cierto Luffy?

-yosh- asentía con la cabeza Luffy para después voltear hacia donde estaban las chicas, a lo que Natsu y Luffy ponían pose de batalla y escapaba el gato

-que planean hacer-decía lucy un poco asustada

-n-no te preocupes lucy t-tenemos esto-decía nami mientras mostraba el trozo de carne

-carne-decía el capitán mientras caminaba como zombi hacia donde estaba nami

-bien, te dejo a Natsu a ti lucy yo me encargo de Luffy-decía nami mientras corría con Luffy atrás de ella

-¿q-que p-pero c-como?-preguntaba la chica de las llaves de oro

-dejanos ir, Lucy- decía Natsu intentando poner ojitos de cachorro pero como no sabe solo le salío una sonrisa medio maliciosa en la que dejaba salir sus colmillos y unos ojos con llamas

-¡n-natsu n-no auxilio!-gritaba la chica rubia mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos T.T

mientras tanto con nami y Luffy-nami –decía el hambriento capitán mientras estiraba sus manos y tomaba a la chica de la mano

-no, suéltame Luffy- decía la chica mientras tenia el trozo de carne de la misma mano que le sujetaba el capitán-mira quieres esto-decía la navegante mientras movía su mano de un lado para el otro

-carne, carne-ladraba Luffy mientras brincaba en cuatro patas

-ve por el-decía nami al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el trozo de carne

-carne-brincaba el capitán detrás de su alimento

-caíste- decía la navegante mientras una red caía sobre el capitán de la nave

-nooo, ¿que es esto?-decia el capitán mientras estaba atrapado en la red con el trozo de carne

-jajaja caíste en mi trampa ahora solo queda atrapar a ese gato-decía una nami de manera triunfante

-nami, no me vaz a dejar morir de hambre aquí ¿verdad?- decía un capitán con ojos llorosos y con un hueso en su boca

-¿eh?-decia nami al ver al capitán que de cierto modo parecía un cachorrito desamparado sin comida-_lindo…¿que hago?_-pensaba nami

Mientras tanto con Natsu y Lucy

-deja de llorar Lucy- decía Natsu mientras tomaba a Lucy de los hombros y se hincaba donde ella estaba

-n-natsu- decía lucy un poco nerviosa y sonrojada imaginando a Natsu como si fuera un príncipe azul con su bravo corcel azul con alas-t-tu…n-natsu- decía Lucy mientras cerraba los ojos-_por que tengo que ser tan hermosa_-pensaba lucy mientras se imaginaba con Natsu en un castillo muy felices de la mano

-vas a borrar tus bigotes si sigues llorando- decía Natsu con una sonrisa

-¡tarado!-decía lucy mientras le daba una cachetada y lo dejaba inconsciente

-que paso-decía nami con una red arrastrando y adentro de ella estaba Luffy haciendo sonidos de chango-¿que le hiciste Lucy?- decía nami al ver a Natsu con la mejilla roja y sus ojos en espiral

-todavía falta-decía Lucy mientras sacaba su lápiz labial y un delineador y varios instrumentos de belleza-jejejeje-sonreía Lucy maléficamente mientras se acercaba a un Natsu K.O.

-y afuera happy se había escapado dejando a el dragon slayer y a el capitán del barco a merced de las mostros con bigotes-¿que harec? Natsu y Luffy cayeron, no tengo a donde ir-se cuestionaba el gato mientras volaba

-te tengo-gritaba una gatita blanca con unas pestañas gigantes y un bigote al estilo del maestro jose mientras veía a happy volando

-¿eh?-decía happy tratando de huir pero era capturado por una red que lanzo charle(es que habían varias en el barco por si se preguntaron de donde tantas redes jeje)-déjame ir, auxilio; me quieren comer-gritaba el gato asustado mientras intentaba zafarse de la red sin suerte

-nunca, happy, debes pagar por tus acciones-decía charle mientras se llevaba a happy

-en una sala en completa obscuridad excepto por un foco que alumbraba una silla se veía a happy-sueltenme, soy inocente-gritaba un pequeño gatito asustado

-en eso las luces se encendieron y dejaron ver a un grupo de mujeres en un jurado y a unos chicos en la audiencia, acto seguido se presentaba a la juez-que pase la juez Erza-decía la alguacil wendy con un traje de policía, un bigote pintado y unas gafas de sol

-muy bien se abre el cazo el dia de hoy se juzgara al infame gato aquí presente por a ver manchado nuestros bellos rostros-decía la chica pelirroja señalando su cara y la de las demás

-al decir eso se oian risas de los presentes a los que se callaron al ver la mirada de erza-ejem…-se escuchaba que los presentes (Luffy, Natsu, ussop, zori… zoro,) se callaban pues no querían más problemas

-como se declara el culpable- decía erza

-¡soy inocente!-se defendía el gato

-cual es el veredicto-preguntaba erza a el jurado

-¡culpable!-gritaban las chicas

-happy estas sentenciado a la horca-decía erza con una mirada tenebrosa y haciendo sonar un pequeño mazo de madera

-nooo, happy-gritaba Natsu amarrado con maquillaje en el rostro los labios pintados de rojo y con pestañas postizas –hagan algo chicos-les decía a sus amigos

-no puedo estoy atrapado-decía un ussop de igual forma amarrado maquillado con los labios pintados de dorado los ojos con sombra y con uñas postizas

-yo sabia que íbamos a perder-decía un Luffy amarrado con sombra plateada, sus labios pintados de naranja, unas uñas y pestañas postizas y con bordados en sus ropas

-se ven como unos idiotas-decía zoro maquillado igual que antes solo que ahora robin le había puesto una falda

-mira quien habla-gritaban todos a su compañero

-creo que exageras un poco ¿no erza?-decía lucy viendo al gatito muy asustado y con los ojos perdidos en un futuro nada brillante para el

-creo que tiene razón es un poquito exagerado ¿no crees?-decía ahora charle

-bueno a decisión del jurado tu sentencia se reduce a que solo te disculpes con las afectadas y les cumplas todas sus ordenes durante 3 siglos- sentenciaba la chica peliroja

-¿eh? Eso es demasiado-se quejaba el gato

-tu te lo buscaste-decía erza

-acepta happy-le animaba el capitan

-¡no lo empeores!-gritaba Natsu-no sabes de lo que son capases-decía mientras se desataba y se sobaba la mejilla y volvía a atar su mano

-eso te pasa por tonto-le gritaba lucy

-lo siento, lo siento-se disculpaba Natsu sin saber de que

-te gusssta-le decía happy a Lucy de manera burlona

-¡cadena perpetua!-gritaba lucy mientras señalaba al gato

-¡nooo!, lucy es muy cruel-decía happy mientras intentaba salir volando pero era detenido por la alguacil Wendy

-no te escaparas-decía la alguacil Wendy mientras tomaba a el gato por la cola

-ahhhh-decía happy mientras era arrastrado por la niña

-chicos que hacen-decía el cyborg mientras entraba con brook, Sanji, Gray y chopper

-es cierto nos tenían preocupados-decía chopper

-¿no íbamos a ir al gremio?-preguntaba gray

-o mis hermosas princesas –decía el cocinero mientras se acercaba a sus "chicas" y tomaba a una de ellas por el hombro

-sanji eres un pervertido-decía zori… perdón zoro al darse la vuelta

-pero que rayos-gritaba Sanji al ver que estaba tomando a zoro por el hombro

-¡hola Sanji!-decían todos volteando a verlo

-¡que asco!-gritaba Sanji mientras era petrificado

-¿que les paso muchachos?-decía franky mientras levantaba a zoro

-fueron las chicas-decía Natsu

-suéltalos, franky-decía erza de manera desafiante

-super~~-decía el cyborg mientras soltaba a su compañero

-oye ten mas cuidado- reprochaba zoro

-¿Eso significa que no vamos a ir al gremio?-preguntaba gray

-es cierto yo quiero ver el famosísimo gremio-chillaba el capitán

-esta bien se levanta la secion-decía la juez erza-pueden soltarlos-les levantaba el castigo la juez erza

-aye-decía el gato

-tu vas a cumplir todos nuestros caprichos no lo olvides –decía erza

-a-aye-decía happy con ojos llorosos

-yuhu-gritaban los chicos

-por fin soy libre-gritaba un no muy masculino capitán

-si vamos al gremio-gritaba Natsu

-Se ven como unos idiotas-decía el espadachín señalando su rostro

-¡Cállate tu también!- decían un dragon slayer y un capitan muy enojados

-¡es cierto!-gritaban ambos chicos al darse cuenta de como se encontraban

al desmaquillarse y las chicas al quitarse los bigotes de plumón se dirigieron a el gremio

…Fin de este capitulo jeje ca-pi-tu-lo

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Reiko Suzuki y a .com espero que les guste el capitulo para ver si mejore aunque sea un poquito. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail ni One piece son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y a el gran Eiichiro Oda-sensei jeje **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Gremio de Piratas y Magos<p>

-al llegar al gremio-y ¡este es el gremio!-le decía Natsu a los piratas

-sugoi es genial-decia el capitán viendo el gremio por fuera en lo que se podría apreciar el logotipo de fairy tail y una enorme puerta

-quiero entrar-decia el narigon emocionado

-yo también-le secundaba el renito

-vengan vamos-decia Natsu invitándolos a pasar

**ADENTRO DEL GREMIO**

-ooo son como la banda de Shanks-decia el capitán al verlos a todos en lo que a sus ojos se veía como un bar

-y que es lo que hacen los gremios de magos-preguntaba la astuta robin

-pues, en un gremio los magos escogemos misiones para ayudar a la gente con nuestra magia para realizar trabajos que a ellos se le dificultan y nos pagan por ello-decia la rubia

-y que tal es la paga- decía muy emocionada nami

-pues depende del trabajo, hay muchas clases de trabajos como por ejemplo encontrar objetos mágicos, atrapar magos fugitivos, quitar echisos, derrotar monstruos y muchos más…-explicaba la de las llaves de oro

-oo ya veo suena interesante-decia la navegante

-ya llegamos-decia erza de forma autoritaria

-muy bien y que tal les fue-decia una maga de pelo albino detrás de la barra

-bien aunque sea Natsu no lo arruino ahora-decia el mago de hielo

-quien dices que arruina las cosas ojos caidos-le contestaba el dragon slayer

-callate flamitas-le decía el de hielo

-ahora veras-decia Natsu mientras se le aventaba encima y se formaba una nube de polvo por la pelea

-hey salamander quiero la revancha-gritaba gazille un tipo de aperencia metalera con el pelo largo y perforaciones por la nariz y las sejas los oídos y demás

-sugoi una pelea yo también voy- grtiaba el capitán emocionado de ver como se divertían

-los hombres de verdad arreglan sus diferencias con los puños-decia un hombre de apariencia musculosa y seria mientras también se unia a la pelea

-pero que idiotas en estos lugares no hay hombres de verdad-decia una chica con un barril de cerveza en las manos mientras tomaba su contenido

-hey yo también quiero uno-decia el espadachín viendo a la chica

-¿eh?, me suena a reto-decia la chica

-como quieras mujer-la desafiaba el espadachín, justo en ese momento se fue a sentar con ella a tomar

-¿eh? Nunca avia visto a zoro relacionarse tan fácil con las personas-decia sorprendido ussop

-hey quienes son ustedes-preguntaba un viejo pequeño que estaba sentado en la barra (literalmente)

-son unos amigos viejo yo los invite-decia como si nada Natsu

-seras idiota no te eh dicho que no traigas a cualquiera a el gremio-le regañaba el viejo

-pero no son cualquiera son piratas y tienen un barco enorme con un sol en la punta-decia Natsu muy emocionado-aparte nos dieron de comer y salvaron a happy de erza- seguía contando e dragon slayer

-¿eh? Con que piratas eh,-decia el viejo mientras se agarraba la barbilla-¿¡que! Y por que los tragiste si son piratas-le regañaba el viejo

-por que son buenos-contestaba el dragon slayer

-idiota-decia el viejo

-no se preocupe maestro yo los vigilo-decia erza con un pastel de fresas en las manos

-quieres mas ~mellorine~-decia el cocinero a lado de erza

-si son amigos de erza entonces esta bien-decia el viejo

-mellorine mellorine-se oia como trabajaba el radar de chicas guapas de Sanji mientras enfocaba a mirajane, cana, evegreen, lissana, juvia, viska, erza, lucy, nami, robin, y laki (osease todas)-ooo este lugar es genial esta lleno de bellezas-decia el cocinero con un corazón en el único ojo que dejaba ver

-¿eh? Quien eres tu-decia mirajane viendo a Sanji a un lado suyo-

Soy un príncipe que viene a ayudarle señorita-decia el cocinero mientras agarraba a la chica de la cintura con una mano y con la otra mano agarraba la bandeja que tenia

-o que amable muchas gracias puedes llevarlos a la mesa de ahí-decia mirajane mientras se alejaba a la barra

-claro mellorine~~-decia Sanji con corazoncitos en el aire

-veo que se saben adaptar-decia el viejo mientras veía a los piratas con los del gremio

-¿todavia aguantas mas?-preguntaba cana con otro barril diferente

-claro, apenas estoy empezando-decia el espadachín desafiante

-o alguien le hace pelea a cana-decian wakaba y macao

-_eso no es nada_- pensaba nami

-mmm quienes son ustedes- preguntaba gazille al darse cuenta que no conocía a los piratas

-soy un pirata y mi nombre es Monkey d. Luffy y voy a ser el rey de los piratas-decia el capitán como siempre

-oo ya veo y como lo vaz a hacer-decia el dragon slayer de metal

-pues encontrando el one piece-contestaba el capitán

-y que es eso-preguntaba gazille

-el tesoro de roger-contestaba el capitán

-sigo sin entenderte-contestaba gazille

-a pues bebamos entonces-decia animado el capitán

-no confio en ustedes-decia gazille mientras brindaba con Luffy

-que no confias en nosotros awww~~-le decía desde atrás el cyborg

-¿eh? Quien eres tu- decía gazille

-soy un hombre que sabe lo que es la confianza y sé que la confianza se gana llegando al corazón y la mejor manera es con la música-decia el cyborg mientras sacaba una guitarra y tocaba un acorde-super~~-gritaba el cirborg mientras estaba sentado alado de gazille

-¿eh?, música…-decía gazille mientras daba vueltas y se cambiaba de ropa y sacaba una guitarra eléctrica y tocaba el mismo acorde-shubi dubi dop

-super~~ shubi dubi dop-decian los dos mientras tocaban

-son todos unos hombres-decia elfman con lagrimas en los ojos mientras los veía

-hey canta con nosotros seria super~~-decia el cyborg a el chico

-encerio amigos-decia elfman mientras sacaba un micrófono

-claro-decia el cyborg con flores atrás de el-agamos una banda-les decia el cyborg

-me parece bien-le contestaba gazille-seremos los dragones musicales-les comentaba

-no, nos llamaremos los hombres-decia elfman

-entonces seremos los hombres dragon-decia el cyborg

-o suena genial-decian los otros dos-ahora solo necesitamos cantar frente a alguien

-hey porrista tu bailaras en los conciertos-decia gazille

-¿eh? Y por que yo-preguntaba lucy

-por que a ti te gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas ridículas-decia gazille

-dejala gazille-decia Natsu

-gracias Natsu-le decia lucy

-lo va a arruinar gazille, como arruino la obra de teatro-decia el dragon slayer de fuego

-O te perdonare la vida por esta ocacion gracias salamander-decia gazille

-tu la arruinaste-decia lucy

-dejalos lucy el único con talento en este gremio soy yo-decia un hombre desnudo

-o me sigue gustando tu estilo hermano, toma otro regalo-decia el cyborg dándole otra tanga

-pero que-gritaba el hombre desnudo agarrando el regalo que le hizo el cyborg al percartarse de que estaba desnudo

-y atrás de un pilar una chica de pelo azul observava la escena-o gray-sama se ve muy bien en tanga-decia la chica mientras tenia alucinaciones de ella con el chico

-se te pierden las cosas rápido chico-le comentaba el cyborg-pero no te preocupes tengo mas de donde salió esa-le decía el cyborg con una sonrisa

-mientras tanto con Sanji-mellorine~~ mellorine~~-ya atendí a todos no quiere que le prepare algo de comer-decia el cocinero

-o muchas gracias si gusta caballero-le contestaba mirajane

-claro que si quiero-decia el cocinero con un corazoncito en el ojo

-eres muy simpático-decia mirajane con una sonrisa

-gracias señorita tome-decía el cocinero con un platillo muy exquisito en su mano y se lo ofrecia a la chica

-o se ve delicioso-decia la chica y después de eso le dio una provada-o o o sabe delicioso también es tan sabroso nunca había probado algo asi en mi vida-decia mirajane con corazoncitos en los ojos

-o que alegría eso quiere decir que quiere que le prepare uno cada dia-decia Sanji sin entender lo que decia y entendiendo lo que quería

-hey asi que tu quieres salir con mi hermanita-decia elfman enojado-tendrias que ser un hombre y derrotarme-decia elfman mientras le soltaba un puñetazo

-entonces te tengo que derrotar para tener la mano de mira-swan~~-decia Sanji feliz mientras detenia el puño de elfman con su pie

-o eres todo un hombre, pueden salir les doy mi bendición-decia elfman con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo adiós con un pañuelo

-por que decides por mi elfman-decia mirajane que estaba siendo cargada por Sanji-pero bueno cocina muy bien-decia mirajane con despreocupación

-o espera ella es como mi hija necesitas mi aprobación-decia el viejo

-muy bien papá le tengo un regalo-le decia Sanji con chopper en las manos y con un moño en su sombrero de copa

-eh Sanji suéltame-decia chopper mientras forcejeaba

-o es un mapache que habla muy bien tienes mi bendición-decia makarov junto con elfman con lagrimas en los ojos y con un pañuelo la despedían

-vamonos mira-swan~~-decia Sanji mientras cargaba a mirajane en los brazos

-adios maestro, elf cuida a lissana -decia mirajane con un pañuelo

-pervetido ven aca-gritaba erza con una espada en la mano mientras los perseguia

-muy bien que sabes hacer mapache-decia makarov a chopper

-no soy un mapache soy un reno y además soy doctor-le decia el renito

-o genial tienes doble profecion-decia el viejo

-pero ser reno no es profecion-decia el renito

-en mi gremio no cualquiera es un reno-decia makarov dándole unas palmadas a chopper en la espalda

-eso no me hara sentir bien idiota-decia chopper haciendo un baile extraño

-maestro que quizo decir-decia happy con los ojos llorosos-quiere decir que no soy especial el maestro es muy malo-decia happy mientras salía volando

-no happy pero panther Lily y charle también son gatos que hablan y vuelan-decia el maestro

-¿eh?-decia happy convirtiéndose en piedra

-mientras tanto con el espadachín-oi mujer se ve que ya no puedes tus ojos se están cerrando-decia el espadachín con un barril en sus manos y varios mas en el suelo

-tonterias asi son y mírate a ti se te ve amargado- Decia un cana muy sonriente

-¿Que? A si soy mujer, has de estar loca-decia el espadachín

-o creo que eres justo mi tipo-decia cana mientras se acercaba a zoro

-te estas dando por vencida- preguntaba zoro

-¿eh? Yo perder contra alguien bebiendo, ¡jamas!- decia cana con mucha determinación

-asi me gusta-decia zoro tomando un nuevo barril

-te gusta ¿eh?-decia cana acercándose de nuevo

-mientras tanto en el escenario de fairy tail-buenas noches a todos-decia un tipo con tanga en el escenario-hoy les traemos un super~ espectáculo la primera presentación en vivo de los hombres dragon-decia el cyborg mientras salían a el escenario gazille, elfman, gray, Natsu, lucy, y franky se acomodaba con ellos

-no se por que estoy aquí con ustedes-se preguntaba la rubia

-vamos a hacer coros lucy-decia el dragon slayer de fuego

-y yo que hago aquí-se preguntaba gray

-eres el stripper de la banda-le contestaban todos al unisono

-o ya veo-decia gray mientras se quitaba la ropa sin darse cuenta-me creen un pervertido-gritaba gray

-chico todavía no-le decia el cyborg señalando que estaba desnudo

-diablos-gritaba el chico al darse cuenta de su error

-Toma chico aww~~-le decia el cyborg mientras le daba otra tanga

-callate ya-le decia gray agarrando la tanga

-empezemos-decia franky-1, 2, 3, awww~~-contaba el cyborg

-shubi dobi dop-decia gazille

.y en el escenario se veía que cada quien hacia lo que quería quedando en ridículo-buuu sáquenlos-gritaba el gremio-apestan-seguian gritando

-en otra escena vemos a los hombres dragon afuera del gremio-no se preocupen aww~~ -decia el cyborg animando a sus compañeros

-pero nos sacaron-decia gazille

-no saben apreciar la buena música seguiremos adelante con nuestros sueños-decia el cyborg-no importa si llueve nieva o truene los hombre dragon no se rendirá-decia el cyborg

-tiene razón-decia gazille

-es todo un hombre-decia elfman

-vamos amigos-decia el cyborg mientras abrazaba a sus dos compañeros y se hiban caminando

-oi lucy agamos una banda tu y yo yo soy el vocalista y tu la corista-decia Natsu emocionado por la conversación de los hombres dragon

-natsu te faltan integrantes-le decia la chica

-no te preocupes asi se empieza con dos amigos unidos por un sueño-decia el dragon slayer imitando a el cyborg sacando unos lentes de sol negros

-paso-decia lucy mientras volvia a el gremio

-oi esperame-decia Natsu

-que mas da yo también vuelvo al gremio-decia gray

-y en el gremio-vamos mira-san canta-decia makao y wakava-vamos no nos dejes con las ganas de oírte cantar

-esta bien-decia mirajane mientras subia a el escenario con una guitarra en las manos

-hey es mira-se escuchaba en el gremio-va a cantar cállense-se repetía por el gremio

-bien esa es mi chica-gritaba el cocinero tirado en el suelo con chichones en la cabeza y una nota en la espalda que decía "pervertido no se acerquen"-

-bien ahora me toca a mi cantar-decia mirajane mientras tomaba el micrófono y los deleitaba con su hermosa voz tan hermosa que conmovia a los del gremio

-o que hermosa voz señorita me encantaría acompañarla-decia el esqueleto con afro mientras sacaba un violin y tocaba- yohohoho, deje que nuestros corazones y nuestras almas se vuelvan una y hagan que los corazones de los demás bailen al ritmo de los nuestros- decia el huesudo mientras la acompañaba

-o ese tipo toca muy bien-se oia en el gremio- y la voz de mirajane con las habilidades de ese huesudo son únicas-se seguía oyendo

-y asi paso la noche en el gremio en el cual todos quedaron dormidos por la fatiga de estar celebrando con los piratas se podía apreciar a los piratas junto con los magos por ejemplo se podía ver a Luffy con el estmago lleno y un Natsu a su lado de igual manera, también se podían ver a franky, gazille y elfman dormidos sobre una lona que decia hombres dragon, en otro lado se podía ver a nami dormida con robin lucy y erza y en otro lado cerca de la barra se podía ver a Sanji dormido sentado repitiendo mira-swan~ acada rato en otro rincón se veía a ussop dormido en una mesa con chopper happy y Lily phanter, y en un rincón junto a una mesa llena de barriles se veía una cana que abrazaba a un espadachín de pelo verde-

Fin…

Del Ca-pi-tu-lo jeje :P

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a los que comentaron y creo que me voy a atrasar en subir el siguiente capitulo es que tengo un evento muy importante el fin de semana que viene de igual manera voy a intentar subirlo pero no les prometo nada juar juar juar bueno cuidense mucho a todos los lectores adiuu<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola queridos lectores de regreso de la semana mas larga de mi vida jajaja es que la celebración del gremio estuvo muy bien jajaja y aparte estuve huyendo de la maldicion de la niebla rosa jajaja bueno a continuar con esta historia vamos**

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores._(no me digas)_**

* * *

><p>Siguiente capitulo no todo es celebración<p>

-A la mañana siguiente-

No muy lejos del gremio en las calles de magnolia estaba una figura encapuchada que se dirigia hacia un bar cercano

dentro del bar no se veia ninguna persona quiza todavia era demasiado temprano pero de igual forma se encontraba abierto aquel bar la figura encapuchada al entrar se cento a la barra y el cantinero se apuro a tomar su orden

-Hola joven ¿es nuevo por aqui? no recuerdo averlo visto antes

-...-el joven no decia nada

-o, ya veo es una persona de pocas palabras y bien ¿que desea?

-...-el joven con capucha no decia nada solo metia la mano dentro de su capucha lo que asusto al cantinero

-espere joven ¿viene usted a asaltar?-decia el cantinero algo alarmado por la acitud del joven

-¿eh?, a no, no, no, no malinterprete, ¿que tengo cara de villano? jajaja- decia el joven mientras sacaba una bolsa

-lo lamento mucho malinterprete todo...-se disculpaba el cantinero

-bueno no importa sirvame lo que alcanse con todo esto-decia el joven mientras le daba la bolsa de dinero(o eso parecia)

-claro que si toda persona con dinero es bienvenida jajaja-reia el cantinero pero cuando levanto la bolsa se dio cuenta que no pesaba mucho-... ¿que es lo que trae adentro?-murmuraba el cantinero mientras abria la bolsa y observaba lo que habia adentro-¿pero que es esto?-decia el cantinero al ver que lo que habia en la bolsa no era dinero sino semillas

-¿eh?, ¿que no conoce las famosas semillas de oro?-le dicia el joven mientras sonreia muy finjidamente

-¿semillas de oro?, no no conosco la leyenda usted me esta mintiendo estas semillas no son doradas siquiera-le reprochava el cantinero mientras veia la bolsa con semillas y se la devolvia a el encapuchado

-¿a no?, crei que todo mundo conocia la leyenda pero bueno entonces dame para lo que me alcanse con esto-decia el joven mientras extendia la mano con unos cuantos jewels

-mmm claro le dare "algo"-le decia el cantinero mientras le arrebataba de la mano las jewels

-perfecto estoy cediento- decia el muchacho mientras guardaba de nuevo la bolsa que tenia hace un momento

-tome aqui tiene una lujosa y nutritiva agua simple-decia el cantinero mientras dejaba el vaso de agua enfrente del joven

-¿pero que?, ¿solo me alcanzo para eso?-cuestionaba el joven

-¿que mas queria por esa cantidad?-le miraba el cantinero con una cara de no me hagas correrte

-o, esta bien da igual solo queria algo de beber-decia cansado el joven mientras se empinaba el vaso de agua

mientras tanto en el gremio la fiesta habia acabado y la mañana habia llegado o bonito verso emmm asi en el gremio

-amm, que bien dormi-bostesaba con los ojos cerrados una chica de pelos castaños que de alguna forma estaba abrazada a algo y aun no se daba cuenta de que era eso precisamente-mmm... ¿que es esto?-decia mientras acariciaba algo parecido al cesped-¿pero que?-abria sus ojos como plato al ver a el espadachin de brazos cruzados alado de ella-a solo es un hombre-decia mientras volvia a cerrar los ojos-momento... ¿un hombre?-se decia a si misma mientras abria poco a poco los ojos-rayos no recuerdo mucho ¿que paso anoche?- se preguntaba a si misma sin encontrar respuesta

-no te preocupes no paso mucho cana-decia detras suyo una chica con el pelo albino y ojos azules como el cielo

-¿mi-mirajane? ¿desde cuando estas observandome?...-le cuestionaba la chica castaña

-es que te veias tan tranquila y pasifica que te saque muchas fotos-le respondia mientras le mostraba las fotografias de cana abrazando a zoro

-¡¿pero que rayos hiciste?-gritaba la chica mientras la perseguia

-"mejor no digo nada y me sigo haciendo el dormido"-Pensaba el espadachin que solo estaba finjiendo estar dormido para evitar problemas

en otra parte del gremio

-señorita parece que usted sabe mucho-decia una chica de pelonegro y un sombrero de color morado

-muchas gracias pero usted tambien sabe mucho, no tenia idea que existia algo llamado poneglyph, y mucho menos que en ellos estuvieran escrito el origen de la historia perdida-le decia muy entusiasmada la pequeña enana de pelo azul

-...-la chica solo le dedico una sonrisa

en otro lado del gremio

-wahhh y como durmieron hombres dragon-preguntaba muy animado un hombre de cabellera azul con aperencia de cyborg

-¿todavia sigues con eso?- le preguntaba gajeel

-claro que si soy un hombre que no puede dejar morir tan facilmente un sueño-le contestaba el cyborg

-eres todo un hombre-le respondia un hombre alto de aperiencia musculosa de pelo albino

-un super~~ hombre-le corregia el cyborg

En otro lado del gremio

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?-gritaba un poco enfurecido un pequeño hombre con un gran bigote

-¿que sucede viejo que perdiste?-le preguntaba un hombre en boxers

-Creo que escapo mi mapache...-Le respondia el viejo

-¿De donde sacaste un mapache?-le cuestionaba el nudista

-aller lo cambie por mirajane-le decia el viejo de la manera mas natural

-¿¡QUE!-Gritaba tan fuerte que perdio la ropa... amm no creo que ya la habia perdido

-Creo que ese tipo me estafo...-Decia el viejo para luego ponerse a pensar

-Tengo miedo luffy ¿donde estas?-pensaba un renito en posicion fetal escondido debajo de la barra

-Chopper te estaba buscando mira ese tipo de ahi baila muy gracioso-gritaba un muchacho con un sombrero de paja descubriendo el paradero del renito

-nooo luffy me estoy escondiendo-le gritaba el renito a su capitan

-o ahi esta mi mapache-decia el viejo acercandose al mapache un poco intimidante

-noooo auxilio yo no me quiero quedar aqui-gritaba desesperado el renito mientras lo arrastraba el viejo

- o vamos no te preocupes te acostumbraras al gremio-le decia el viejo a el renito

-¡auxilio luffy!-le gritaba el renito

-ooo sorprendente son miniatura mira nami-gritaba el capitan mientras veia a los tres exceed juntos

-nooo ¡luffy!-gritaba el renito mientras lo arrastraban a la barra

-bien dame una bebida-le decia el viejo

mientras tanto en otro lado del gremio

-mellorine mellorine mellorine-se oia a un cocinero pervertido gritando mientras se acercaba a una chica rubia

-hola sanji-kun-le decia la rubia sonriendo

-o mi princesa tu sonrisa es tan hermosa que podria derretir 1000 soles-le decia el cocinero mintras tomaba la mano de la chica

-g-gracias-le contestaba la chica

-hey para tu tren ¿quien eres tu?-le respondia un chico con lentes de sol una chaqueta de color verde y un peinado alborotado... como todos jeje

-¿eh?,¿no te enseñaron modales? primero te presentas y luego preguntas-le respondia el de la ceja rara

-claro que si yo soy un caballero, pero tengo modales con quien los sabe apreciar-le contestaba el espiritu estelar

-oh niño bonito, no te metas conmigo-le respondia el chico

-¿niño bonito?,¿acaso eso es una ofensa?-lo desafiaba el espitiru

-...-la chica solo los miraba esperando el momento en que estallarian pero...

-mira lucy a este tipo le caben muchas cosas en la boca-la jalaba un chico con el pelo rosa de la mano mientras no veian los otros dos

-¿eh?, ¿natsu?-solo atino a decir la chica que fue jalada hasta donde estaba un chico con un sombrero de paja y unas mejillas llenas de comida

-¿eh?- se preguntaban los dos al mismo tiempo viendo como su "amada" se alejaba de la mano de un tipo raro

-lucy-susurraba el espitiru

-no te preocupes amigo como caballero que soy te digo que hay muchas chicas hermosas en este lugar vamos camarada-decia el cocinero haciendo un nuevo amigo

-eres muy amable hermano-decia el espitiru con lagrimas en los ojos

mientras tanto con el capitan y el dragon slayer

-hey broock toca una cancion-le decia muy animado el capitan

-lo siento luffy-san, pero me voy a gastar-le respondia el esqueleto

-ooo que aburrido eres-decia luffy mientras inflaba sus mejillas

-lo siento luffy-san son cosas de musicos no entiendes que si toco muchas veces una cancion la empesarias a odiar y entonces la musica no tendria sentido y...-decia el esqueleto creeyendo que el capitan lo escuchaba pero la realidad era otra

-hey natsu vamos a ver la ciudad yo primero-decia el capitan echandose a correr a la puerta del gremio

-nunca perdere ante nadie-gritaba natsu corriendo detras de luffy con happy volando alado de usopp

-chicos, siempre andan corriendo-decia una chica de pelo anaranjado sentada en una mesa

-siempre es lo mismo con ellos-la apoyaba una chica rubia

-solo espero que no hagan nada estupido-suspiraba la chica pelinaranja

mientras tanto fuera del gremio en las calles de magnolia

-hey luffy mira un bar quiero entrar-decia muy entusiasmado un chico narigon

-yosh se ve divertido-decia el capitan mientras se aproximaba a gran velocidad al bar

unos minutos antes en el bar

se veia la silueta de una persona fornida entrar al bar

-cantinero deme una ronda doble de lo mismo de siempre-decia el tipo mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba al cantinero

-n-no otra vez usted-decia el cantinero

-hey ¿quien eres tu?-preguntaba un tipo sentado en una silla de la cantina con una capucha negra que no dejaba ver su rostro

-no te interesa y mejor que te quedes callado si no quieres morir-desafiaba el maleante al encapuchado

-jajajajaja eres muy gracioso gorilon-decia el encapuchado

-o-oye no te metas con el te puede ir mal-le aconsejaba el cantinero

-¿eh? jaja bueno... ¿pero si lo corro me dejaras comer y beber gratis?-preguntaba el de la capucha

-¿eh? de que hablas no creo que puedas con el...-decia el cantinero

-tu no te preocupes de eso si me muero, muerto estoy jajajaja-decia el de la capucha

-n-no seas tonto-murmuraba el cantinero

-ya dejen de murmurar y traiganme lo que quiero jajajaja-reia el tipo grande

-vamos solo di que si-decia el de la capucha

-esta bien, si-respondia el cantinero

-yuhu-gritaba el de la capucha

-pero ¿que demonios?-decia el tipo grande y fuerte

-ahora lo veras-decia el de la capucha mientras se la quitaba y dejaba ver su rostro y su cuerpo, el cual era de un tipo delgado con rasgos finos y un pelo cedoso de color blanco eh hiba vestido con una playera sin mangas de color azul fuerte y con unos pantalones color azul y una cinta amarrada como si fuera cinturon(bueno yo queria que fuera feo pero bueno creo que seria algo chocante para su imaginacion)

-jajaja ¿que piensas hacer?-le cuestionaba el tipo grande

-derrotarte ahora, no te muevas-decia el tipo mientras concentraba su energia en la palma de su mano

-¿pero que es esto?-se preguntaba el hombre grande

pero en ese justo momento

-hey quiero comida-gritaba el capitan entrando a el bar de manera que no se pudo detener y golpeo al chico que salio volando hasta el otro lado del bar donde estaba una piel de oso lo cual amortiguo la caida milagrosamente

-yo tambien-gritaba un chico con gufanda entrando a toda velocidad y tumbando al hombre grande mandandolo a una ventana que por suerte estaba abierta y no rompio nada jojo por suerte estas cosas casi no pasan que bueno que no rompieron nada (si quieren violencia en este fic no la allaran jajajaja bueno no en esta linea)

-luffy no corras-decia un chico narigon mientras entraba y tiraba un vaso... rayos bueno era desechable jajaja

-natsuu~~ no me dejes atras-decia un gatito chiquito, con una carota, con unas alitas y de color azul... jeje suena raro ¿no?

-chicos se los agradesco de corazon salvaron este bar les dare todo lo que puedan comer gratis-termino de decir el cantinero y derrepente sus "heroes" se lanzaron sobre el con un monton de ordenes

-quiero el especial del dia con el especial de ayer combinado con todo lo del menu-gritaban natsu y luffy a la vez

-ahorita mismo lo traigo-decia el cantinero pensando en creo que estaba mejor con el tipo grande y fuerte

-hey oigan que fue lo que hicieron-se preguntaba un tipo delgado y con rasgos... el de la capucha

-ñam ñam ñam-solo se podia oir eso de los 4 que estaban comiendo

-oigan no me convidan soy un tipo sin casa ni amigos que no tiene en donde caerse muerto si me dan de su comida les dare esto-decia el tipo enseñandoles una bolsa llena de quien sabe que cosas

-¿eh?, ¿que es eso?-preguntaba el chico del sombrero de paja

-un tesoro ancestral se dice que el que lo posea podria recibir poderes celestiales pero a un alto costo...-antes de poder decir cualquier otra palabra luffy le metio un trozo de carne en la boca y le quito la bolsa

-trato hecho-decia el del sombrero de paja

-ghumghumanepf-decia o intentaba decir el que tenia capucha

-no tienes que agradecer la comida sabe mejor cuando es mia jajaja-decia luffy

-como es que le entiendes-se preguntaba usopp

mientras tanto en el gremio

-huy-un escalofrio recorria la espalda de una chica con el pelo naranja

-¿que te pasa nami?-preguntaba una chica rubia

-no nada creo que luffy hizo una estupides... y creo que nos va a afectar...-explicaba la chica

mientras tanto en las calles de magnolia se podia apreciar la figura de un tipo alto flaco casi escuaido con lentes de fondo de botea y aspecto enfermiso

-disculpe buen hombre me podria decir ¿donde se encuentra fairy tail?- preguntaba con una voz gangosa

-claro que si se encuentra todo derecho es en ese lugar con el letrero grande que dice fairy tail-le respondia de manera burlona

-jajaja gracias buen hombre-decia el nerd...

* * *

><p><strong>eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos con esto llega a su fin este fic... jaja bueno no solo el ca-pi-tu-lo jeje los veo hasta la siguiente semana cuidense adios.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hola amigos como se los prometi ya estoy de vuelta ya no me atrazare con esto se los debo jajaja aunque nadie lea esto o eso paresca  
>A si les recuerdo los personajes utilizados en este proyecto no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados<strong>

* * *

><p>Siguiente capitulo: Apuestas, mujeres y compras<p>

capitulo anterior

mientras tanto en las calles de magnolia se podia apreciar la figura de un tipo alto flaco casi escuaido con lentes de fondo de botea y aspecto enfermiso

-disculpe buen hombre me podria decir ¿donde se encuentra fairy tail?- preguntaba con una voz gangosa

-claro que si se encuentra todo derecho es en ese lugar con el letrero grande que dice fairy tail-le respondia de manera burlona

-jajaja gracias buen hombre-decia el nerd...

a lo que vamos

mientras tanto en el gremio de fairy tail

-nami te gustaria acompañarme de compras por la ciudad-le preguntaba inocentemente una chica con el pelo rubio

-claro que si nunca rechazo una invitacion de una amiga-decia nami muy animda...

-bien acompañame-decia lucy cuando derrepente

-yo tambien las acompaño hace tiempo que quiero comprar una nueva armadura-decia una mujer de pelo rojizo

-en ese caso yo tambien voy quiero ver las bibliotecas de la ciudad-decia robin levantandose de su lugar

-bien vamos todas-decia muy animada la chica rubia

-que mujeres tan escandalosas-decia zoro mientras las veia desde su aciento

-o ya despertaste tienes el sueño pesado-decia una mujer de pelo albino desde la barra

-¿eh?-solo atino a decir el hombre de pelo verde

-no quiere nada de tomar el dia de hoy le puedo ofrecer la compañia de la señorita que esta aqui a mi lado-decia la chica de pelo albino señalando a cana

-¿eh?, de que rayos estas hablando mira-decia la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de la mencionada un poco alterada

-es que hacian una bonita pareja-decia la de pelo blanco

-yo paso-decia el espadachin mientras se paraba de su lugar-mejor saldre a dar una vuelta-es lo ultimo que dijo mientras salia del gremio

-esperame zoro yo voy contigo-gritaba un renito que salia corriendo tras zoro

-y no vuelvas mapache que no sabe hacer lo que mirajane-gritaba un viejo desde atras

-que paso maestro ¿por que le grita al pequeño mapachito?-le preguntaba la chica del pelo blanco

-mira volviste sabia que ese chico rubio no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti-decia el maestro

-mellorine mellorine-decia un chico con una seja en espiral mientras se acercaba a mirajane

-señorita creo que se ah extraviado pues este no es el cielo yo puedo guiarla-decia el chico mientras le sonreia a la chica

-no gracias tengo cosas que hacer hoy aqui-le decia la chica a sanji

-jajaja te rechazaron hermano-decia el tipo de las gafas para su nuevo amigo

-callate idiota tu no sabes de esto-decia sanji para su nuevo amigo

-claro que si y se mas que tu, es mas te propongo una apuesta...-decia el chico de manera desafiente

-el caballero que soy nunca perderia ante nadie como tu-le decia el de la ceja rara

-o eso crees... bien el que logre conquistar a la chica señalada por el otro o minimo pueda tener una cita con ella gana ¿te parece?-preguntaba el jefe del zodiaco

-como el caballero que soy no puedo hacerle eso a una chica por una apuesta... pero por otro lado acepto-decia un sanji muy seguro de si mismo

-bien yo elijo primero...-decia el jefe del zodiaco cuando

-tu erza y tu robin-decia la del pelo albino señalando a sanji y a leo respectivamente

-¿que?-se preguntaban los dos

-que no tienen interes en la apuesta ¿no son unos caballeros? y ¿van a ignorar a una dama?-les preguntaba mirajane

-claro que no nunca ignoraria el desceo de una señorita tan hermosa como usted-decia sanji mientras intentaba coquetear con mirajane

-esta bien yo tambien lo acepto, perdoname lucy-sama esto solo es por mi honor-decia leo para si mismo imaginandose a una lucy llorando desconsoladamente

mientras tanto con las chicas

-achu-estornudaba lucy-creo que alguien deve estar hablando bien de mi-(jaja eso cree...) decia la chica

-y a donde iremos ¿señorita llaves de oro?-le preguntaba nami a lucy

-¿eh?, ¿como me llamaste?-se cuestionaba lucy

-jeje te dije lucy ¿no oiste?-mentia habilmente la chica pelinaranja

en lo que en ese momento se oia desde lejos un pequeño bip bip que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte

-mellorine mellorine las eh encontrado-gritaba sanji mientras se hacercaba a las chicas con su radar mellorine

-bien echo ¡vamos!-decia leo corriendo atras de sanji

-brr-decian las 4 chicas al mismo tiempo al sentir un escalofrio recorrer su espalda

-algo se acerca-decia la chica del pelo rojo mientras volteaba hacia atras

-mellorine-gritaba el rubio hacercandose mas

-o solo eres tu el de los pastelillos-decia erza mientras veia a el rubio

-claro que si señorita y me preguntaba si podria acompañarla-decia sanji mientras aparecia unas rosas rojas de la nada y se las entregaba a erza

-mmm pues por mi bien necesito de alguien que me ayude a cargar-decia erza mientras aceptaba la invitacion del chico

-claro y ¿adonde quiere que nos dirijamos?-decia el chico rubio

-quiero ir a comprarme algo de vestir asi que ven vamos a una tienda muy especial-decia erza mientras caminaba

-¿algo que vestir?... ¿tienda especial?...-pensaba sanji mientras imaginaba una erza con bikini, vestida muy provocativamente y cosas asi-espereme señorita-gritaba sanji con corazones en los ojos y con una clara emorragia nasal

-sanji-kun esta algo raro el dia de hoy por lo general hubiera querido ir con todas-pensaba nami

-e-e-e-e-e-e-ella ¿acepto?-pensaba leo desesperadamente mientras su mente se nublaba-ella solo me noqueaba a mi... ¡no puedo quedarme atras!-pensaba leo mientras observaba a la chica de pelo negro

-hola señorita que buen d...-el jefe del zoodiaco no pudo terminar la frase por que lo interrumpio la chica

-veo en tus ojos que retaste a sanji-kun a una apuesta y la apuesta consistia en salir con una de nosotros mientras el otro salia con otra y el que tiviera mas suerte ganaba...-terminaba robin dejando a leo con la quijada en el suelo

-lo sient...-no termino de decir para ser otravez interrumpido

-acepto vamos quiero ver quien gana-decia robin mientras caminaba sola-¿que pasó?, ¿vaz a dejar a una dama caminar sola?-le cuestionaba robin al jefe del zoodiaco

-e-ella da miedo... pero acepto yuhu todavia sigo en el juego-pensaba leo el leon

-los chicos hoy estan raros ¿no crees lucy?-le cuestionaba la chica pelinaranja

-si algo raros... pero estamos libres, ¡vamos a disfrutar nosotras!-le respondia la maga estelar

mientrastanto no muy lejos de ellas un tipoflacucho y alto las miraba de una forma deprabada desde lejos

-es ella no cabe duda-decia el tipo mientras veia el dorso de la mano de lucy

mientrastanto con sanji y erza...

-bien es aqui la boutike de las armaduras-decia erza mientras le mostraba a sanji la fachada del lugar

-mmm creo que ya se a que me trajo aqui ella quiere que me viste como su galante principe con una armadura azul montado sobre su noble corsel de color azul con alas blancas... ¿de donde saque esa idea tan tonta? solo soy yo sin corcel-pensaba sanji

mientras tanto lucy estornudaba por el comentario de sanji

-lucy mejor que te tomes algo creo que te vaz a resfriar-decia la pelinaranja para su compañera

-creo que tienes razon-le contestaba lucy

mientras tanto con leo y robin

-mire este es un bonito lugar para tomar un cafe-decia robin a su acompañante mientras tomaba un asiento

-tienes razón pide lo que quieras yo invito-decia el jefe del zoodiaco mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su acompañante

-muchas gracias usted es todo un caballero-le decia robin a leo

-oye mujer donde estan los demas-se oia que le gritaba una voz familiar desde la entrada del cafe

-o zori como estas, no se, me separe de las chicas por que este amable caballero me invito a tomar un cafe-decia robin señalando a leo

-asi que tu la invitaste ¿eh?-le decia zoro con su tipica cara de pocos amigos

-claro que si ella y yo-decia leo pero no terminaba de decir cuando zoro se sento en la misma mesa y decia

-quiero una cerveza y tu que quieres chooper el amable caballero invita-le decia zoro a su pequeño acompañante

-¿pero que?-se preguntaba leo-no, esperen-decia leo mientras el renito pedia un algodon de azucar

-que amable es usted por invitar a mis amigos tambien, nunca olvidare tan noble gesto-decia robin a su acompañante

-no se preocupe todo sea por usted que es tan hermosa-decia leo mientras se imaginaba como a su cartera le salian alas y salia volando mas lejos de lo que pudirera alcanzarla

mientras tanto con sanji y erza

-no me imaginaba esto...-decia el rubio mientras veia a erza con una armadura y con una espada

-y bien ¿que te parece esta?-preguntaba la peliroja a el rubio

-es algo aterradora...-decia sanji

-me gusta me la llevo-decia erza mientras le daba la armadura a sanji para que la cargara

-esto no va muy bien que digamos-decia sanji para si mismo

mientras tanto con el capitan y el dragonslayer

-entonces eructe tan fuerte que se escucho por toda la cubierta jajajaja-reia el capitan mientras platicaba con su nuevo amigo

-jajajaja eres muy divertido aunque no se como te llamas-decia el chico que se habia vuelto a poner su gabardina

-yo soy monkey d. luffy y voy a ser el rey de los piratas-contestaba el chico del sombrero de paja

-jajajaja que bien yo me llamo liuy y soy un mago errante que le gusta viajar por todo el mundo y descubrir secretos-explicaba el mago errante

-¿eh? no habia escuchado de eso-le comentaba el dragon slayer

-jaja es como ser un mago aventurero viajo por todo el mundo jajaja-reia el mago

-suena divertido-comentaba el dragon slayer

-pero bueno les agradesco mucho la comida yo me paso a retirar y cuiden mucho esas semillas es un tesoro invaluable yo todavia no se como usarlo pero es maravilloso... o eso cuenta la leyenda-le comentaba liuy

-gracias y cuidate tu tambien nos volveremos a aver-decia el capitan muy animado

-gracias de nuevo, adios-decia el mago mientras atravesaba la puerta

-y bien ¿ahora que hacemos?-preguntaba el del sombrero de paja

-ya se entremos en la casa de lucy y esperemosla ahi eso es muy divertido-contestaba el dragon slayer

-¿eh? eso no es ¿allanamiento de morada?-preguntaba el narison

-¿que es eso?-preguntaba el dragon slayer

-natsu este tipo es raro-le decia el exceed a el dragon slayer

-si happy-le contestaba el dragon slayer

-bueno si dices que es divertido no hay problema vamos a hacerlo-decia el capitan muy sonriente

mientrastanto con nami y lucy

-que bien hoy fue un muy buen dia-decia lucy mientras se estiraba en un aciento de un cafe en magnolia

-si por aqui hay muchas cosas interesantes-le contestaba la chica pelinaranja viendo un eséjo que segun era algo especial

-si... segun dicen ese espejo que traes ahi es muy especial, crees que te permite ver el amor de tu vida o tal vez te responda preguntas que nadie sabe-mencionaba la chica rubia mientras fantaseaba viendose asi misma con el espejo en la mano y viendo un principe azul sobre su noble corcel que ¿come pescado?... bueno

-¿tu crees?-pensaba nami mientras fantaseaba viendose a ella misma con el espejo en la mano y en el espejo salia una combinacion de numeros de una caja fuerte

-¡que hermoso!-decian las dos chicas al mismo tiempo mientras se veian y reian

-bueno y ahora ¿a donde iremos?-preguntaba la gata ladrona

-¿que tal si vamos a mi casa?-le preguntaba lucy a su nueva amiga

-claro, ¿por que no?-decia nami inocentemente mientras las dos chicas se ponian de pie y se dirigian a casa de lucy

-entre las sombras un chico flacucho y con aparencia de nerd las vigilaba-a su casa ¿eh?... voy tras ellas...-pensaba el tipo mientras algo de sangre salia de su nariz pensando en sabe el cuerno en que estaba pensando

mientras tanto en el gremio

se veian como un pequeño grupo llegaba de magnolia

-y bien como les fue-preguntaba alegremente una chica albina desde la barra

-muy bien mira... este amable caballero me llevo a un cafe, eh invito a mis amigos de comer, es todo un caballero-decia con un tono algo burlon la chica del sombrero vaquero

-¿y a ti erza?-le pregunta era ahora para la peliroja

-muy bien este chico si aguanta el equipaje de una señorita aunque no se por que siento que se canso-decia erza viendo a un sanji tirado con la lengua de afuera y muchas bolsas y cajas con armas y armaduras encima de el

-jajaja erocooking te vez mejor que nunca-comentaba zoro para despues echarse a reir

-ca... lla... te... ma... ri... mo... de... una... vez...-decia entre jadeos sanji

-jajaja ¿que? no te entendi-decia zoro mientras acercaba su oido al suelo

-mal... di... to... ma... ri... mo...-respondia con trabajo sanji

-jajajaja-volvia a echar a reir el espadachin

-se ve mejor que nunca...-pensaba erza-muy bien ya lo decidi tu me acompañaras cuando valla por mis armaduras y me prepararas de comer unos deliciosos pastelillos-le decia erza de manera autoritaria

-claro que si mi amada... por ti hare lo que sea no importa que-decia el cocinero mientras recuperaba la fuerza inmediatamente

-estamos deacuerdo muy bien iremos mañana a primera hora-sentenciaba titania

-a la hora que usted descee-decia el concinero sin reprochar

-o cielos creo que te ganaron leo-decia mirajane a el chico

-creo que si, bueno no importa, todavia tengo a Lucy-sama-decia leo

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa de Lucy...

-aqui es amiga esta es mi casa, espero que te guste-decia Lucy mientras abria la puerta pero al girar la perilla y prender la luz se percato de que no estaban solas...

-bienvenida a casa-decian en coro Natsu, Luffy, happy y ussop

-¡¿Que hacen aqui?-decia alterada Lucy

-¿que haces aqui luffy?-preguntaba Nami

-nos invito natsu-contestaba el capitan

-no sabia que vivian juntos, ¿son novios?-preguntaba Nami a Lucy

-Claro que no, esto es un mal entendido-Respondia toda roja y alterada Lucy

-continuara-decia Luffy quitandole su dialogo al autor... ahhhh voy a meter a Ace en lugar de Luffy T-T

bueno no jajaja

-o demonios casi cedia-decia Ace mientras apretaba el puño...

* * *

><p><strong>o bueno aqui acabamos el fanfic de hoy espero que les halla gustado el capitulo por que la niebla rosa estropeo mi coneccion de internet y no me dejo subirlo antes jajaja dejen rewies si no ¡la madicion de la niebla rosa les caera encima! jajajaja asi estoy tratando de hacer los capitulos mas largos para que no se queden con las ganas jajaja<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey que onda gente! que tal todos por alla aca les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esto que se llama "la maldicion de la niebla rosa" a no esperen se llama "one tail" bueno espero que lo lean y les divierta un poco aunque sea bueno lo que paso en el ca-pi-tu-lo anterior fue**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO ANTERIOR<p>

-no sabia que vivian juntos, ¿son novios?-preguntaba Nami a Lucy

-Claro que no, esto es un mal entendido-Respondia toda roja y alterada Lucy

-continuara-decia Luffy quitandole su dialogo al autor... ahhhh voy a meter a Ace en lugar de Luffy T-T

bueno no jajaja

-o demonios casi cedia-decia Ace mientras apretaba el puño...

Continuamos

-O bueno relajate chica, solo era una broma no te alteres-Le respondia nami a Lucy tratando de tranquilizarla

-...-Lucy no decia nada seguia algo colorada pero un poco mas calmada

-¿que tienes Lucy?-preguntaba Natsu hacercandose un poco a Lucy

-¿Eh?, ¡salgan de mi casa!-Gritaba Lucy mientras sacaba a los chicos casi casi a patadas

-Jajajajaja que divertido-Reia Luffy muy animado estando de cabeza sobre ussop y happy

-Bueno pero, ¿que hacemos?-preguntaba el narizon algo canzado y bostesando

-Vamos a mi casa a dormir y ya veremos mañana que pasa-decia El dragon slayer a sus compañeros

Mientras tanto con las chicas

-Jajajaja eso fue divertido ¿viste sus caras?-decia nami recordando la cara de los chicos al sacarlos a patadas-

-¿Crees que fui muy dura con ellos?, no hicieron nada malo...-Pensaba con algo de culpa Lucy-

-Jajajaja no creo, se lo tenian merecido por entrar sin permiso-decia la navegante de manera animada-

-Jajaja creo que tienes razon bueno me siento cansada, ¿que te parece si nos dormimos?-Le sugeria la maga estelar a la navegante-

-**YAWN** tienes razon mejor descansar necesito mi sueño de belleza-

Y así paso despues de tener un día largo divirtiendose todos necesitan un descanso y cada quien encontro donde dormir y despues de una reconfortable noche el dia llego y el sol se poso sobre los ojos de cierta chica rubia que los tenia cerrados

-mmm otro ratito mas-decia entre sueños sin abrir los ojos y volteandose del otro lado, estirando un poco subrazo a lo que agarro cierto objeto que picaba-¿Que es esto?-decia Lucy intentando averiguar de que se trataba el objeto abiendo un poco los ojos-

-Buenos días Lucy-Decia un chico con el pelo rosa enfrente del rostro de la maga estelar-

-¡N-Natsu!-Gritaba la maga viendo al mago peligrosamente cerca de su rostro-¡¿Que haces aqui?-Preguntaba la maga muy alterada-

-Estoy haciendo el desayuno con los chicos-Respondia simplemente el mago-

-Con los chicos...-Decia Lucy mientras volteaba y veia a Luffy con un trozo de carne y a Natsu con llamas en su mano calentando el trozo de carne que tenia Luffy en su mano-

-Buenos dias Lucy-saludaban los chicos detras de natsu-

-Buenos días...-respondia automaticamente Lucy...-o esta bien no se puede con ustedes voy a tomar un baño solo intenten no romper nada por cierto ¿donde esta nami?-Preguntaba Lucy dandose cuenta de que faltaba la navegante-

-Se esta bañando creo, siempre que se levanta se encierra en el baño un buen rato-le contestaba el narizon-

-Voy a ver-decia el capitan mientras se dirigia al baño con un trozo de carne en su boca-

-¡No, espera!-Gritaba Lucy tratando de detener al capitan pero fue demaciado tarde-

**PUM** se escucho un gran golpe proveniente del baño

-Si hay esta, y creo que pronto sale...-Decia el capitan con un señor chichon en su cabeza pero seguia comiendo el trozo de carne-

-Ya veo...-Decia la maga estelar sin entender muy bien como es que seguia como si nada el capitan de los piratas-

-Cielos Luffy no deves de entrar al baño cuando una dama se esta bañando-Le regañaba Nami al salir del baño ya vestida y arreglada-

-¿Eh?, ¿Que tiene de malo?-Preguntaba con mera simplicidad Luffy-

-... Eres una bestia-Decia Nami resignandose-

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?-Se preguntaba Luffy mientras inclinaba la cabeza viendo a Nami-

-Bueno conpermiso me toca a mi... así por favor no vallan a entrar denme un poco de privacidad ¿quieren?-Decia Lucy mientras entraba al baño-

-Okeii-Decian los chicos mientras se volvian a concentrar en hacer lo que estaban haciendo-

Mientras tanto en ese mismo momento estaban pasando muchas cosas mas en el gremio

-Entonces, ¿quien gano muchachos?-Preguntaba Mirajane a los chicos sentados frente a ella-

-Ninguno...-Respondia Sanji con la mirada baja

-Crei que tu habias ganado, ¿no quedaste de verte otra vez con Erza?-Preguntaba la chica de pelo blanco

-Algo así pero no quiero volver a cargar tantas cajas la verdad es agotante...-Decia el cocinero recordando lo que habia pasado el dia pasado(jaja) y encendia un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca

-Entonces haran un desempate ¿verdad?-Preguntaba la chica

-¿Eh?-Respondian los dos al mismo tiempo con cara de ¿de que hablas?

-Pues yo opino que el desempate sea que el primero que conquiste a Lucy gane, no creo que se enoje ella, una amiga suya me dijo que le faltaba novio asi que esta bien-Decia mirajane mientras pensaba en una platica que tuvo con acuario

-Pero que bobita es Lucy-sama si ella busca un novio yo soy perfecto para ella no hay mejor opcion que yo jajajajaja-reia Leo mientras se imaginaba abrazado de Lucy y a ella con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas

-¿De que estas hablando minino?-Le contestaba el cocinero-Si estamos hablando de el mejor candidato para novio de Lucy-Chwan ese soy yo-Decia Sanji mientras se quitaba el cigarro de la boca y lo usaba para señalar a Leo

-Veo que les gusto la idea ahora por favor cuiden de ella y haganla muy feliz ¿de acuerdo?-Preguntaba Mirajane

-Yo la voy a hacer feliz ella va a ser la chica mas feliz a mi lado lo veras-Decia Leo mientras se imginaba a Lucy abrazandolo y acercando lentamente su rostro con mucho cuidado pero...

-Deja de decir tonterias con el unico que Lucy-Chwan va a querer voy a ser yo soy la mejor y unica opcion-Decia el cocinero de manera directa a el jefe del zodiaco

-Quizieras, mira que tratar de conquistar a mirajane, erza, lissana, cana, y demas chicas y luego a Lucy-sama eres despreciable-Decia Leo sentenciando (y de seguro olvidandose de sus proesas jajaja)

Bueno dejando a estos casanova aun lado vallamos con luffy y los demas

-¡Natsu!-Gritaba la maga rubia a su compañero

-Y-yo no hice nada Lucy fue... Luffy-Decia Natsu tratando de encontrar a algun culpable

-Hey no es cierto, yo solo dije que el perrito le ganaba a las vencidas al gato jajaja-Decia el capitan muy animado

-Pero por que dejaron que se lastimaran, Natsu eres muy mal amigo-Decia la rubia mientras cargaba a un plue con un bendaje en el brazo

-Pum pum-Decia el canino mientras dejaba salir unas cuantas lagrimas

-Y apuesto a que chopper le gana a el gato jajajaja-Decia el capitan, acto seguido el puño de nami aterriso sobre la suabe cabeza de Luffy

-Deja de decir tonterias Luffy y bueno yo creo que nos adelantamos a ver a los demas creo que han de estar en el gremio todavia, nos vemos hay y comportense-Decia la navegante mientras salia de la casa y Lucy la acompañaba con plue en sus brazos

-No te preocupes Plue no te volvere a dejar con esos barbaros solito te prometo que Natsu pagara-Decia la rubia mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Plue

-Pum pum-Le contestaba el pequeño canino a su amiga(ella dice que son sus amigos ¿no?)

-No te preocupes el pequeño se va a poner bien se curara en poco tiempo aunque esta temblando mucho...-Decia Nami mientras veia a la pequeña criatura temblorosa

-El es asi-Le decia la maga a su compañera

-Por fin estan solas... las dos son muy bellas tienen que ser mias-Decia una voz deprabada de entre las sombras mientras vigilaba a las chicas caminar

Mientras tanto en el gremio

-¡Te digo que no!-Se oia la voz de Leo gritandole a un chico rubio

-¡Que si, ella me querra a mi y se enamorara de mi cocina!-Decia el cocinero con un plato cubierto por una tapa de metal

-¡Sabes que eso es jugar sucio!-Sentenciaba Leo mientras señalaba a el chico rubio

-¡Que no!, en la guerra y en el amor todo vale-Decia el chico mientras encendia un cigarrillo y lo ponia en su boca

-Es mas ahi viene quedate a observar como ella confiesa su amor hacia mi-Decia Leo mientras se acercaba caminando a Lucy que recien estaba entrando

-No yo le dare mi manjar primero seguro que tiene hambre de amor-Decia Sanji mientras empezaba una carrera hacia Lucy

-¡Yo sere el primero!-Decia Leo mientras corria con todas sus fuerzas hacia Lucy

-¡Que no, sere yo!-Decia Sanji mientras parecia locomotora sacando humo con el humo del cigarro

-¡HOLA LUCY!-Decian los dos corriendo y alcanzandola

-Hola chicos esperen van muy rapido-Pero fueron inutiles sus palabras pues al frenarse chocaron un poco con ella pero al traer a plue en sus brazos hicieron que plue se lastimara mas de su pequeño brazito y le salieron unas lagrimas del dolor que le causo el impacto

-PUM PUM-Lloraba el pequeñin en los brazos de su amiga

-¡Ustedes dos barbaros que creen que le hacen Plue alejense ahora mismo!-Decia Lucy como una fiera madre cuidando a su pequeñin

-...-Los chicos no pudieron decir nada pues se quedaron petrificados y con las bocas abiertas

-Hoy no es mi día-Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo viendo al suelo con un aura algo deprimente

-Pst pst, oigan vengan-Les hablaba Mirajane desde lo lejos en la barra

-¿Que se te ofrece?-Decian los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Se van a rendir tan facilmente?, dense cuenta de que ella esta protegiendo a Plue tomenlo como ventaja-Les sugeria algo mmm maligna Mirajane a los chicos

-mmm, tiene razón como no me di cuenta antes...-Se regañaba Leo asi mismo por no haber pensado en eso

-Hey espera yo lo hare primero-Decia Sanji con un aura que ardia con la idea de la competencia

-jeje...-reia por lo bajo la maga que les habia dado la idea

-No te preocupes Plue, yo te cuidare hasta que estes bien y al que intente hacerte algo lo castigare con toda mi fuerza-Le dedicaba estas palabras llenasde proteccion Lucy a su pequeño amigo

-Pum pum-Parecia contestarle a la chica

-hola Lucy-Sama quiero disculparme con Plue por haberlo lastimado hace un momento mira le traigo un caramelo-Decia el jefe del zoodiaco mientras le ofrecia un caramelo a la pequeña criatura

-Pum pum-Decia la criatura mientras estiraba su manita

-Gracias Leo Plue acepta tu disculpa verdad-Le decia la maga estelar a su pequeño amigo

-Oh queridisima Lucy-Shwan le vengo a ofrecer disculpas a el pequeño que esta en tus brazos y le traigo un presente-Le decia Sanji mientras mostraba un gran caramelo notablemente mas grande que el que habia ofrecido Leo

-Pum pum-Decia la criaturita temblorosa mientras botaba el caramelo de Leo y agarraba el nuevo

-Gracias Sanji-kun Plue esta muy contento verdad, Plue-Decia la maga estelar mientras le sonreia a su pequeño amigo que seguia en sus brazos

-Espera Plue toma este dulce es mas delicioso-Decia Leo sacando un Caramelo que tenia un brillo especial y ofreciendoselo a Plue

-No espera mira este es mas delicioso que ese asqueroso dulce que te ofrecen-Decia el cocinero mientras le ofrecia otro caramelo

-pum pum-Decia la criaturita mientras se comensaba a asustar por el comportamiento de los chicos que lo estaban acosando

-¿Que tienes Plue?-Le preguntaba la maga estelar mientras lo veia nervioso

-¡Pum pum!-Gritaba el pequeñin para luego saltar de los brazos de Lucy y correr a todo lo que daba

-Espera Plue estas lastimado-Decia muy preocupada la maga estelar intentando alcanzar a la criaturita

-No te preocupes amada mia yo lo traere por ti-Decia el cocinero mientras le hablaba a Lucy intentando alcanzar a Plue

-no tengas miedo Lucy-sama yo traere a Plue sin un solo rasguño-Afirmaba Leo para tranquiizar a su amiga

-Esperen el esta lastimado no le hagan daño-Decia -Lucy sin ser escuchada por os dos chicos pues salieron corriendo y sin hacere caso a nadie

-Pum Pum ¡PUM!-Corria el pequeñin con los dos chicos atras uno con a mirada escondida por los lentes y el otro echando humo con el cigarro pareciendo locomotora fuera de control el pequeñin esto le parecia aterrador y no pensaba frenar

-Hey plue ¿como estas? ¿que haces tan lejos de Lucy? no es normal en ti-Decia un mago de hielo tras ver a Plue escondiendose tras de el

-Pum pum-Decia a criaturita mientras señalaba a los dos mounstros acercandose

-Pero que ray...-no alcanso a decirlo pues salio volando por e choque que causaron estas bestias sin corazón-(pobre Plue...)

-Pum ¡PUM!-Corria de nuevo la criaturita alrededor del gremio sin frenarse esta vez

-Es... pe... ra...-Decian los dos chicos que se empezaban a encontrar cansados de tanto correr y callendo al sueo uno despues del otro

-Pum... pum... pum...-Decia la criaturita tambien cansada y dejandose caer de manera que quedo sentado cerca de la entrada del gremio

-Plue que bueno que te veo-Decia una voz mientras recogia a a criaturita y la volteaba para poder verla de frente- Hey lo siento por lo de esta mañana, creo que Lucy tenia razon no debimos haberte astimado tu tambien eres mi amigo, mira tengo algo para ti-Decia el chico de pelos rosas y una bufanda mientras le ofrecia una paleta al pequeñin

-Pum pum-Decia muy animado el canino mientras tomaba el dulce y se lo llevaba a su pequeña boquita

-Natsu, gracias no se por que salio corriendo Plue fue como si le hubiera tenido mucho miedo a algo pero gracias por tenerlo-Decia la maga mientras veia a Plue sin ninguna preocupacion en las manos de su compañero-Pero mira se ve tan tranquilo oh que lindo pero damelo ya-Decia la maga mientras tomaba a Plue en sus brazos

-Oh bueno-Decia Natsu mientras se dirigia a otra parte del gremio

-hey Natsu... Muchas gracias no debi culparte por lo que le paso a Plue en a mañana hable con Nami y no creo que halla sido tu culpa...-Decia Lucy tratando de disculparse con Natsu

-mmmm... no te preocupes somos amigos ¿no? jajajaja-Decia Natsu mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su compañera

-Oye Natsu quieres ir a comer yo invito vamos-Decia muy animada la maga estelar a su compañero

-Claro que si la comida sabe mejor con los amigos jajajaja-Reia con Lucy, Plue en los brazos de Lucy, mientras salian de gramio

-¡Pero que demonios!-Decian los dos chicos en el suelo derrotados por la fatiga que es causo perseguir al pequeñin

-Oh veo que hoy no es su día chicos-Decia Mirajane detras de la barra al haber observado todo el aboroto que ocurrio

-Hey Nami ¿donde estan todos?-Preguntaba un chico moreno con sombrero de paja pisando a Sanji y a Leo sin darse cuenta

-¿no estaba ussop contigo Luffy?-decía la navegante a su capitan

-Si pero se fue al sunny a mostrarle algo a Happy-Decia el animado capitan dando saltitos sobre los dos desdichados(jajajaja no es nada contra ellos encerio jajajajaja)

-Bueno entonces vallamos a buscar a los demas ¿le parece capitan?-Decia Nami a su honorabe capitan(jaja)

-Me parece bien ¡vamos!- Decia el capitan para luego salir corriendo del gremio

-Espera Luffy... tonto-Decia Nami divertida viendo a su capitan corriendo

Mientras tanto con Lucy y Natsu

-Y... ¿que vamos a comer?-Preuntaba Natsu mientras le rugia el estomago

-No se, ¿que se te antoja?-Le preguntaba la maga estelar cuando

-Hey pero quien te crees tu estando con mi bella futura reina-Decia un tipo de aspecto de Nerd mientras señalaba a Natsu

-Pues se me antojaria algo picante-Le respondia Natsu a su compañera ignorando al tipo

-O ya veo entonces se a donde dirigirnos-Decia Lucy mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su compañero

-Pum pum-Decia el pequeño mientras alzaba el palito de lo que alguna vez fue una paleta ignorando por completo al tipo sin personalidad(jeje no lo vallan a tomar a mal... no es nada contra nadie)

-Esto es suficiente, ¡no puedo dejar que esten coqueteando enfrente de mi!-Decia el tipo raro mientras levantaba su mano-Toma esto infeliz-Decia el tipo mientras se formaban varias burbujas de agua a su arededor y con una atrapaba a Lucy y con otra a Natsu...(si algo asi como juvia de fairy tail)

-gaw gawnn gawn gwaan(hey pero ¿que paso?)-Trataba de decir Natsu pero no podia por el poder que habia echo el tipo mientras observaba en la situacion que se encontraba

-Este es mi super poder de agua soy invencible jajajajaja-Reia el tipo raro mientras señalaba a Natsu

-Gwaaan gwaaan gwaa(Hey sueltame)-Gritaba Natsu pero solo se le entendia... nada

-Si ya se lo que haz de estar diciendo... un tipo guapo y bien parecido como tu, no puedo dejar que te vea mi novia por que si no se va a enamorar de ti inmediatamente jajajaja pues es algo que no se puede evitar... me gusto la chica con la que caminas y ella va a ser mi futura reina pero no solo ella, falta alguien más jajajajaja-reia de manera chocante el tipo raro este

-¿Gwaan gwaan? gwaaan gwaaaan(¿Que cosas dices? no te oigo bien por el agua)-Trataba de comunicarse Natsu pero no podia

-Pues bien esta chica me pertenece ahora y no podras hacer nada jajajajajaja-Seguia riendo mientras tomaba a Lucy y saia corriendo en direccion... no se exactamente a donde pero salio corriendo

-Gwaaaan gwaaaaan(¡espera Lucy!)-Gritaba Natsu pero no lograba nada mientras observaba como se levaban a Lucy en a burbuja de agua

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Magnolia...

-Hey Luffy deja de molestar-Decia Nami que se veia algo cansada de el capitan

-**GRRRRR** no puedo Nami-Rugia la panza de Luffy

-Pues mira ahi hay un puesto intentare conseguir algo de comer solo no te acerques-le ordenaba la navegante a su capitan(raro ¿no?)

-Esta bien confio en ti shishishi-Reia el capitan mientras se sentaba

cerca de ahi se oian los pasos apresurados de alguien

-Quitanse de mi camino uff como pesa esto uff-Decia un tipo alto con lentes y apariencia de nerd mientras corria con una burbuja de agua con una chica rubia adentro y lo que pareciera un muñeco de nieve derritiendose

-gwaaan gwaaan(soporta Plue saldremos de esta-Trataba de decir la maga estelar mientras perdia poco a poco el conocimiento

-Hey espera-Se dirigia a e tipo raro el capitan pirata

-No me moestes o quieres ¿que te haga lo mismo?-Decia e tipo mientras veia con ojos enojados al pirata

-Hey Luffy mira te consegui esto espero que asi te quedes callado-Decia la navegante buscando a Luffy

-¡¿QUE? tambien ustedes dos estan coqueteando no lo puedo permitir toma esto-Decia el tipo mientras volvia a alzar la mano y encerraba a Luffy y a Nami en una burbuja de agua

-gwaaan gwaaan(mis fuerzas...)-Intentaba decir Luffy mientras perdia las fuerzas por el agua

-Gwaaan gwaaan(sueltame Nerd)-Gritaba Nami pero no se e entendia

-Jajajaja Dos por uno hoy es mi día de suerte tendre a mis dos reinas me voy de aqui perdedor-Reia el tipo mientras se dirigia a Luffy para despues echarse a correr

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui acaba este capitulo y si lo se pobre Plue no se preocupen va a irle mejor lo prometo y si se preguntan donde estaban todos en esos momentos pues... lean el siguiente capitulo jeje eso es todo por hoy y cuidense Chau<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey que onda a todos!, perdón por no ponerles capitulo la vez pasada en fin vamos a lo que venimos emmm así gracias por sus comentarios cambiare esto a crossover no tenia idea de que fuera tan importante pero bueno**

**Ahora a lo que vamos el día de hoy traje a un pequeño amiguito que va a presentar el capitulo de hoy y con ustedes el grandioso espíritu estelar del canino menor PLUE! (aplausos por favor)**

**Plue: Pum PUM…**

**Leind:… maravillosas palabras compañero T.T**

**Plue: pum**

**Leind: Tienes toda la boca llena de razón… así a lo que íbamos no quiero quitarle mas tiempo sé que es un espíritu muy ocupado y quería que presentara el capitulo de hoy**

**Plue: PUM PUM!-Decía el pequeño mientras un arcoíris lo adornaba**

**Leind: Gracias compañero palabras como las tuyas inspiran a cualquiera T.T**

**Plue: Pum pum**

**Leind: que dice?, que puede conquistar toda magnolia y la gran línea con solo una bolsa de papitas y una paleta… si le creo! Es usted grandioso! El señor PLUE es GENIAL!...**

**Plue: puuum!**

**Leind: a es cierto los dejo con el capitulo siguiente que se va a llamar…**

**Plue: Puum pum!**

**Leind: exacto ese es el nombre los dejo con Puum pum mientras yo sigo con el compañero camarada cuate Plue disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p>Capitulo anterior:<p>

-gwaaan gwaaan(soporta Plue saldremos de esta-Trataba de decir la maga estelar mientras perdia poco a poco el conocimiento

-Hey espera-Se dirigia a e tipo raro el capitan pirata

-No me moestes o quieres ¿que te haga lo mismo?-Decia e tipo mientras veia con ojos enojados al pirata

-Hey Luffy mira te consegui esto espero que asi te quedes callado-Decia la navegante buscando a Luffy

-¡¿QUE?! tambien ustedes dos estan coqueteando no lo puedo permitir toma esto-Decia el tipo mientras volvia a alzar la mano y encerraba a Luffy y a Nami en una burbuja de agua

-gwaaan gwaaan(mis fuerzas...)-Intentaba decir Luffy mientras perdia las fuerzas por el agua

-Gwaaan gwaaan(sueltame Nerd)-Gritaba Nami pero no se e entendia

-Jajajaja Dos por uno hoy es mi día de suerte tendre a mis dos reinas me voy de aqui perdedor-Reia el tipo mientras se dirigia a Luffy para despues echarse a correr

Siguiente capitulo: Puum pum!

-Natsu… natsu… natsu…-Un chico de cabellos rosados (no por que los hallan tocado sino por el color) estaba parado en lo que parecía una inmensa obscuridad y volteaba a ver quien lo llamaba era una voz familiar

-Natsu…-Seguían insistiéndole desde lo lejos a lo que el reconoció la voz eh intento llamarla

-¿Lucy?... ¿donde estas?… ¿A que estamos jugando?-Preguntaba el chico de cabello de color rosa mientras volteaba buscando la respuesta de la chica

-Natsu estoy en el castillo flotante encima de magnolia ven a salvarme-Decía la voz de la chica

-Lucy… ¡eres tu!-Decía mientras se aventaba y caía sobre la chica

-Kyaaa ¡Natsu que te pasa!-Decía la maga estelar mientras intentaba quitarse al chico de enzima

-Es que me emocione como no te veía jajaja-Explicaba de manera sencilla el chico

-Natsu… bu-bueno pero ven a salvarme esto es un sueño-Decía Lucy mientras movía las manos de manera extraña

-Y en ¿donde estas?-Preguntaba Natsu a su amiga dando a entender que no hacia caso desde hace rato

-¡Estoy en el castillo flotante sobre magnolia!-Decía desesperada la chica

-Ah ya veo no puedes decirme tengo que encontrarte es una prueba de nuestra amistad eh… no te preocupes ¡yo te encontrare!-Decía Natsu mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar de manera que la chica se sintiera tranquila

-Na-natsu…-Decía la chica con cierto rubor en sus mejillas-bueno como sea solo tengo que decirte una ultima cosa

-¿Que es Lucy?-Decía el chico con una gran sonrisa

-Natsu… yo… yo… soy tu…-Pero no pudo terminar la famosísima frase de Darth Vader por que el muchacho despertó a lo que parecía estar en una cama con un Grey jalándole los cabellos rosados (ahora si por que los acababa de soltar jaja)

-Por fin despiertas cabeza de carbón-Decía el chico nudista mientras se sentaba alado de el

-Lucy…-Decía este chico pensando detenidamente

-Si lo sabemos la secuestraron mientras estaban caminando en la calle...-Decía el chico nudista mientras su compañero se levantaba

-No es eso es que ella…-Decía pero el chico calzoncillo-man lo interrumpía

-Si, se que ella es importante para ti no te preocupes la encontraremos…-Trataba de animar a su amigo

-No es eso Hielitos lo que pasa es que no me dijo que era de mi ARGH tengo que ir por ella donde sea que este-Decía el chico mientras alzaba su puño bañado en llamas de color escarlata… un hermoso color escarlata… uno que relucía en medio de la obscuridad, un color que daba fuerzas un color que… (Natsu: ejemm perdón, ¿si continuamos?)Así claro, claro, perdón

-Y tienes idea de ¿por donde pueda estar?-Preguntaba súper calzoncillos-man!

-Eso es lo de menos, yo se de alguien que si puede saberlo- Decía el chico que traía su característica bufanda mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Quien es?-Preguntaba el pervertido en calzoncillos

-Es el mas grande héroe de todos los tiempos-Decía mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo de el cuarto donde se encontraban

-¿El más grande Héroe?-De quien se tratara pensaba el chico claro sin pantalones

Mientras tanto en el barco de los Mugiwara un capitán se encontraba inconsciente

-Luffy… Luffy… Luffy… Hazme caso atolondrado- Decía una voz familiar a el capitán mientras este se encontraba en un cuarto lleno de una obscuridad infinita

-¿Eh?... ¿Nami?... ¿Dónde estas? Tengo hambre no te veo ¿donde esta Sanji?- Decía el despistado capitán mientras volteaba a todos lados sin recibir respuesta de nadie

-Luffy…- Decía de nuevo la voz mientras el atolondrado capitán volteaba donde la voz le llamaba

-¿Nami?... No te veo deja te busco- Decía el capitán mientras estiraba sus manos eh intentaba encontrar algo a lo que en su mano empezó a sentir algo suavecito y palpable…

-Suéltame ¡no me toques ahí!- Gritaba desesperada la chica(donde la tocaba yo no se todo estaba obscuro recuerdan…)

-Nami ya te encontré ahora voy a encontrar algo de comer espera aquí- Decía el chico mientras estiraba sus brazos en otra dirección

-Luffy eres un tonto te tengo que decir todo directo mira si me vienes a rescatar te espera una gran recompensa te daré lo que quieras…-Decía la chica con una voz seductora

-¿Enserio Nami?-Preguntaba el chico muy emocionado

-Si Luffy que es lo que mas desees de mi-Decía la chica con la misma voz seductora de hace rato

-¡Quiero comida!-Gritaba el capitán muy emocionado por la respuesta que daba (y como no que chico no se emociona cuando una chica ¡le hace de comer! Leyeron bien lectoras con comida en la barriga ¡tienen novio fácil!)

-Ok tendrás tu comida ahora solo hay algo que tengo que decirte-Decía la chica desesperada

-Dime Nami ¿que se te ofrece?-Preguntaba el chico mientras se sentaba en flor de loto

-Luffy… yo… yo… soy tu…- Decía la chica pero no termino de decir por que el capitán aparentemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla y despertó

-¡NAMI!-Grito el chico al despertar a lo que se dio cuenta de que cierto espadachín y un renito estaban a su lado-

-¿Qué te pasa Luffy? ¿Tuviste sueños con nuestra navegante?- Decía el espadachín con cierto tono burlón

-Si y me decía que me haría lo que quisiera de comer pero para eso esta Sanji por cierto ¿donde esta el?-Preguntaba el capitán volviéndose a perder en su barriga

-No se por cierto ¿Dónde esta Nami?- Le preguntaba curioso el renito a su capitán

-No se lo ultimo que recuerdo es a un tipo con unas burbujas gigantes quería verlas mas de cerca a y lo intente detener pero no se dejo y se echo a correr con Nami…-Les platicaba el capitán hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-¡ES CIERTO NAMI ESTA EN PROBLEMAS DEBEMOS AYDARLA!

-¿Y tienes idea de donde pueda estar?- preguntaba curioso el espadachín

-…-

-…-

-…-

-No pero la encontraremos de eso no hay duda no nos podemos ir de aquí sin ella-Decía el capitán mientras se colocaba su sombrero

-Tienes razón…- Le decía el espadachín

-Ustedes son muy buenos amigos-Les comentaba el renito con lagrimas en los ojos y emocionado

-No es eso es que ella es la navegante pero creo que no la necesitamos yo se navegar muy bien jajajaja- Reía el espadachín tras su comentario

-Luffy tenemos que encontrar a Nami a cualquier costo ¡no me quiero perder!-Decía el renito con mas lagrimas en los ojos que hace cinco segundos

-Tienes razón chopper ella es importante-Decía Luffy mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda a su mentón

-Mientras tanto en la torre más alta de cierto castillo-

-Natsu… ZzZzZzZz-Se oía a una bella chica rubia que hablaba entre sueños con su ceño fruncido- No… entres… sin permiso… zZzZzZz- Seguía hablando la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que hacia lucir sus bellas facciones…

-Lucy…- Decía de forma tranquila una voz femenina intentando despertarla…-

-¿Natsu?...- Respondía la chica con cierto sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas

-jajaja si Lucy soy Natsu ahora déjate caer en mis brazos te atrapare solo déjate caer- La invitaba la chica de manera divertida aguantándose la risa

-Na-natsu… esta bien… zZzZzZz - Decía la chica de cabellera rubia con sus mejillas encendidas moviéndose donde se encontraba recostada… cuando de repente por ciertos movimientos y por que donde estaba recostada estaba muy pequeño se callo dando un pequeño grito-Kyaa

-Jajajajajajajaja- Reía de manera descontrolada la chica peli naranja que estaba alado de ella viendo divertida a su compañera en el suelo

-¿Qué paso por que estoy en el suelo?-Decia la chica mientras se tallaba los ojos despertando

-Es que no te alcanzo tu príncipe jajajajaja-Le respondía la peli naranja

-¿De-de que hablas?- preguntaba Lucy mientras se levantaba sonrojada recordando lo que estaba soñando

-De nadaaaa~~ bien mejor averigüemos donde estamos no me gusta ser la princesa que necesita ser rescatada mejor busquemos como salir de aquí y regresar con los demás-Decía la chica con decisión cuando se escucho que una puerta se abria

-Hola mis queridas princesas vengo a ver como están y que me den mi beso de buenos días ¿aver quien va a ser la primera?- Decia un tipo flacucho feo con "f" de foca fea mientras aventaba besos a las chicas

-Wakala nunca ni lo sueñes nerd dejanos salir de aquí si no quieres que…-

-¿¡Que que!?, acaso piensan; ¿que alguien va a venir a rescatarlas?, amenos que sea un príncipe en un corcel con alas no creo que nadie las rescate whawhaugh whagh whaugh-Reia el feote de una manera rara…

-¿Con un corcel azul con alas?...-Decia para si misma la rubia-… no se porque siento que ya había tenido esta idea…-Pensaba la rubia

-Corcel azul con alas Whaugh whauuugh whagh whauuugh, que divertida tu tendras el primer beso del dia ven con tu príncipe-Decia el chico mientras se acercaba a Lucy

-Nooo aléjate aléjate waaaaa-Gritaba la chica mientras se alejaba asta que tsssss maldita pared que osaste entrometerte muajajajaja-no espera es que mmm-Piensa Lucy piensa-es que ya hay alguien más si exacto y no puedo corresponderte-decía de forma aliviada la maga estelar mientras veía como el feote se alejaba (el feote no tiene nombre muajajaja o ¿si?)

-o así que es eso no te preocupes lo eliminare yo mismo y cuando eso suceda no te quedara de otra que amarme hasta el fin de los tiempos-Decía el feote mientras se acercaba un poco a nami-y cual es tu problema ¿chiquita? ¿También tienes a alguien?, alguien que quieres que elimine 'whaugh whauuuuugh-Reia en lo que el creía que era una risa de malvado cuando la realidad es que sonaba chocante

-Si y no creo que puedas pues mi único amor es el dinero…-Le respondía la chica de manera desafiante

-Mmmmm pues la verdad soy el hijo de un rey ricachón y están ustedes dos en mi castillo y la verdad el sótano esta lleno a reventar de riquezas impresionantes whauuugh-Reia chocantemente el tipo….

-¿Q-Que acabas de decir?… no te creo ¿porque no lo demuestras?-"Lo tengo en mis manos" pensaba la chica mientras lo desafiaba

-pues ten toma un regalo de bodas-Decía el tipo mientras le aventaba de forma arrogante un anillo con un gran Ruby de tamaño considerable

-No me engañabas querido, entonces dime por que no nos dejas para pensar bien las cosas y vuelves en un rato mas-decía nami mientras se acercaba al tipo y lo sacaba de la habitación-

-Me da gusto que lo piensen bien señoritas volveré en 1 hora para que me den su "si" y no quiero otra respuesta ¿me entendieron?-Decía el feote mientras salía y cerraba la puerta

-Por fin se fue tsk que asco tocarlo…-Decía nami mientras se sentaba alado de Lucy

-Entonces, ¿que haremos?-Preguntaba Lucy mientras se abrazaba de sus piernas y pensaba

-Pues nos vamos de aquí-Decía nami con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba las llaves de la puerta

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Pues cuando lo acompañe a la puerta se las quite wakala ahora vámonos de aquí al sótano-decía nami mientras abría la puerta y Lucy se acercaba

-Oye no tendríamos que salir y ¿buscar a los demás?-Le cuestionaba Lucy

-Estas loca y dejar todo el tesoro que tiene no tenemos que quitarle ese peso que tiene encima ven vamos-Decía nami mientras se adelantaba

-Oye no espera-Decía Lucy tratando de alcanzar a nami

UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES EN EL BARCO DE LOS MUGIWARA

-Por fin llegue-Decía un chico pelirosa mientras se acercaba al sunny

-¡Gran héroe y capitán ussop ¿donde esta?!-Gritaba para hacerse notar el dragon slayer

-¿Eh?... ¿Quien necesita de un héroe?-Decia ussop mientras se asomaba del sunny go con pose cool

-Ussop necesito tu ayuda secuestraron a Lucy y no tengo idea de donde pueda estar y tengo que saber que me tenia que decir odio quedarme con la duda-Gritaba el dragon slayer mientras daba de brincos

-No te preocupes el gran detective ussop te ayudara

-¡Genial!-Gritaba natsu

-Bien ussop y mientras me ayudas a encontrar a nami ¿también?-Decía Luffy mientras se acercaba a ussop

-Claro que si luffy ellas estan en la isla flotante que esta encima de magnolia-Decia ussop de manera arrogante mientras señalaba el cielo

-Sugoi ¿como sabes eso?-Le cuestionaba el capitán

-Pues soy el mas grande detective de todos los tiempos-Decía ussop con aires de grandeza

-Eso y nos invitaron a una boda doble y aquí están las fotos de las novias la boda será mañana miren-Decia robin que también estaba ahí tomando el sol y leyendo un libro mientras arrojaba un papel y lo tomaba el capitán

-Malditos robaron a nami, se quiere casar con ella y… y… y… y ¡no me invitaron!-Al decir esto ultimo todos calleron menos cierto dragon slayer-¿Que clase de amiga es?

-¡Cierto a mi tampoco me invito Lucy a su boda voy a ir a destruir todo!-Vociferaba Natsu

-Esperen los dos-Ponía calma Robin

-¿Que quieres?-Decían los dos al mismo tiempo mientras observaban a robin

-¿Como piensan llegar a la isla flotante?...-Les cuestionaba la arqueóloga

-…-Luffy voltea hacia natsu

-…-Natsu voltea hacia Luffy

-No sabemos- Decían los dos mientras volteaban hacia robin

-Ya lo sabia hay que ir al gremio a ver si alguien sabe como podemos llegar y si quieren hacer las cosas hay que hacerlas bien vallan ustedes primero y yo ire por unas cosas ussop, chopper y zoro acompáñenlos yo buscare algunas cosas y los alcanzo luego… ¿entendieron?

-Aye- Respondían todos

-Pues muévanse- Decía robin mientras se iba

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les sucederá a las chicas?<strong>

**¿Por qué no invitaron al autor a luffy y a Natus a la boda?**

**¿Quien es Natus?  
><strong>

**¿Habran leido bien la segunda pregunta?  
><strong>

**¿Qué planea robin?**

**Esta y muchas preguntas mas surgirán con el siguiente capitulo… ejem digo serán respondidas jeje**

**Pues bien aquí tienen este pequeño capitulo creo que es igual de largo como los demás y una disculpa por tardarlo tanto es que no estoy para contarlo ni ustedes para leerlo pero toco en una banda y ando atareado con esto y lo otro y una cosa lleva a otra y pff asi pasa jajajaja bueno espero que les guste y el próximo lo subo mas pronto ya verán si no dejo de llamarme pikachu jajaja cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
